Le Roman de TELEKINESIS
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Telekinesis seharusnya kemampuan istimewa, tapi bagi Hinata, itu adalah kutukan./CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Seorang gadis yang misterius

_Tahun 2002 silam, kebakaran di pabrik produksi roti milik yang disebabkan ledakan bom dan rerambat listrik mengundang lalat-lalat media. _

_Tercetak dalam sejarah tiga gedung pencakar langit atas nama Sasori no Senju ludes terbakar. Pecahan kaca berserakan orang anggota pemadam kebakaran terluka saat melakukan aksi penyelamatan. Dan terhitung seratus tigapuluh dua karyawan tewas sebagai korban selama insiden berlangsung. _

_Pelakunya dilaporkan adalah sekelompok orang binal yang menculik sang presiden direktur karena menginginkan putri tunggalnya. Namun sampai saat ini identitasnya masih terkaburkan oleh alasan tak terpecahkan kenapa gadis kecil itu begitu diinginkan oleh sang pemimpin kelompok binal._

_ pengusaha tersukses di London kala itu, memang berhasil terselamatkan dari TKP. Kesehatan jasmaninya hanya mengalami kerusakan fraktura ringan dibagian tulang kering, memar parah dilengan dan punggung, sobek dibagian dagu, serta terluka di beberapa bagian orga vitalnya. _

_Karena itu, sempat mengalai kondisi kritis selama dua minggu. Namun disaat siuman, mendengar kabar bahwa putri tungalnya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan. Tubuhnya hancur tertimpa reruntuhan gedung, dia pun bunuh diri._

**.**

**Telekinesis**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Semi-Fantasy.**

**Pairing : ItaHina **_**Slight**_** SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : ALUR FIC INI CEPAT!./Hinata terlahir sebagai gadis manis yang istimewa dengan kemampuan telekinesis. Kehidupannya datang dengan membawa takdir istimewa yang diserahkan kepada seorang putra tunggal bandar Ganja, Hashirama senju. Dan dia menyayanginya terlalu dalam, Sasori. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Seorang gadis yang misterius.**

"Jangan begitu, semua penulis itu brilian." Kalimat itu terdengar istimewa, namuan samasekali itu takkan mengubah keputusan Hinata. Tapi sepertinya Sakura belum menyerah. "Ayolah, kau hanya kurang percaya diri, Hinata." bujuknya.

Saskura menatap saudarinya jenuh. Dia bahkan mengacuhkannya dan kini masih menikmati mie instan yang menjadi penyuplai tenaganya siang ini.

"Kumohon, ini acara Garden Party sederhana kok. Disana akan sangat menyenangkan. Hinata, kau memiliki peluang besar untuk menambah teman jika kau mau menghadirinya."

Sakura lalu menyambar sebuah note kecil dan memutar tempat duduknya menghadap ke Hinata. " Coba ingat, aku akan menghitung berapa perkembangan jumlah temanmu selama beberapa tahu terakhir. Ada aku, Ghrophy, Tn. Holly, Bibi Parenkim, Tn Osso, Nona Yugao, dan ada lagi...-"

-**BRAKKKKHHH!**-

Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan mengelus dada seusai gebrakan dahsyat itu. Aura tak baik datang dari sudut dimana Hinata membanting mangkuk plastik mie instannya ke tempat sampah disisi mejanya.

"Mereka peliharaanku, dan semua orang yang kau sebutkan tidak lebih dari pengurus rumah flat ini!."

Hinata menyambar jacketnya yang sepanjang lututu. Sementara Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan buku note itu keartas meja. Gadis feminin itu menyelipkan surai pinknya ke lipatan telingaa.

"Baiklah,. Tak apa kau tak pergi. Tapi gaunnya tetap simpan ya?. Siapa tahu berguna bila ada acara yang lain." Sakura melangkah ke pintu. Menyentuh kenop bulatnya yang bersuhu dingin. "Kau tahu Hinata, sebenarnya berubah bukan suatu yang buruk untuk kau lakukan."

Justru sarannya barusan berbuah lirikan iblis.

Sakura pun tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, a-aku rasa mood-mu sedang tak bagus. Aku akan keluar. Maaf, mengganggu makan siangmu."

.

.

-**Le Roman de Telekinesis**-

.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa iba terhadap saudarinya yang duduk sendirian dimobil bak-nya. Mata putihnya yang seindah mutiara namun kini kelabu menatap jalan raya kosong. Sementara ia kini memakai gaun pesta mewah, bersepatu highhells tinggi, beraroma harum dan berdiri dihadapan sebuah tempat pesta mewah berhiaskan atribut valentine.

Dan situasi riskan ini selalu sukses menyedotnya pada masa lalu dimana ia dan ibunya_Nyonya Petrissa_menemukan Hinata tertidur di tepi jalan dengan piama lusuh terciprat darah segar yang beraroma anyir. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda keluarganya yang mencari. Bahkan meski sudah dilaporkan ke lembaga kepolisian. Brosurnya disebar luas dan bahkan sudah diumumkan lewat pemberitaan orang hilang di beberapa stasiun televisi. Tapi nihil.

Karena itu, Nyonya Petrissa pun memutuskan untuk mengasuh Hinata sebagai putri-nya, bahkan membuatkan akta berdasarkan marga Haruno yang tersemat pada Tuan Governy sebelum beliaunya wafat karena suatu penyakit dua tahun lalu.

Walaupun, sebenarnya sebelum itu Nyonya Petrissa telah berharap bahwa mungkin setelah Hinata terbangun dari kondisinya yang tak sadarkan diri dan kritis. Ia bisa menanyakan siapakah dirinya?, darimanakah asalnya?, siapa nama orang tuanya?, kenapa dirinya ada disini?. Tapi sayangnya suatu memori yang mungkin saja mengguncang jiwa belianya membuat Hinata amnesia. Dan nama Hinata Nyonya Petrissa ambil dari kalungnya yang berukir kata itu.

Sejak itu, Nyonya Petrissa menyadari Hinata adalah seorang gadis cilik yang berbakat dan cerdas. Dan bahkan mengalahkan putrinya dibidang akademik. Terbukti saat gadis cilik itu seolah menjadi guru privat Sakura dalam berbagai bidang.

Mungki IQ-nya diatas rata-rata dan itu sepertinya tak dapat diragukan lagi. Sejak Hinata mampu menyerap setiap apa yang dia pelajari di pelajarab verbal maupun non-verbal.

Namun saat itu Nyonya Petrissa masihlah seorang miskin yang belum bisa menyekolahkan Hinata. Maka dari itu, ia biarkan Hinata belajar bersama-sama putrinya dengan buku putrinya meski faktanya tiap kali Hinata dalam proses belajarnya, Hinata sepertinya hanya mengulang pelajaran yang bahkan sudah terpatri diluar kepalanya dalam sekali baca.

Memang mengagumkan tapi_kepribadian Hinata yang pasif dan introvert membuatnya kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan putri asuhnya. Disaat seperti ini, hanyalah Sakura putrinya yang hyperaktif dan cukup bisa mengimbangi kepribadian Hinata yang seperti itu. Yang bisa ia andalakan untuk menyambungkan ikatan kekeluargaan mereka.

Dan kini, karena itu.._

"Hinata, tapi bila kau berubah pikiran. Jangan pernah ragu untuk ikut bergabung ke acaraku. Ya?." Tawar Sakura dengan menggigit ujung kuku jari telunjuknya. Mata Emeraldnya melirik gelisah kepada Hinata. Hinata membuang muka.

"Tak perlu berbaik hati."_Sahutnya dingin.

Dan akhirnya_Seperti biasa_, Sakura hanya mengangguk sembali mengusap sebelah bahunya. "Baiklah."

.

.

-**Le Roman de Telekinesis**-

.

.

Keramaian pasar malam di sudut kota menarik perhatian Hinata. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat saja. Sejujurnya, pemandangan disekitarnya yang begitu ramai sekarang membuatnya terinspirasi untuk membuat komik terbarunya. Dan itu memang menguntungkan.

Didalam pasar malam banyak pedagang diantara mesin fasilitas motor permainan pasar malam. Namun diantara banyak kedai itu, perhatiannya terserap oleh sebuah lapak mie instan yang ada disisi mesin motor bianglala. Tapi sepertinya, si pedagang bisu.

Telunjuk Hinata menunjuk sekardus mie instan yang dipajang lemari stainless bagian teratas. "Tolong bungkus semuanya untukku."

Si pedagang mie langsung sumringah. Dan emosi itu membawanya mencatat sesuatu dikertas note kecilnya. _'Nona, untukmu diskon 20% karena sudah beli banyak, bila boleh kubantu, dimana ini harus kuletakkan?'_

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "Terimakasih." Seusai membayar semuanya. Hinata menunjuk suatu arah. "Lewat sini."

Sigap si pedagang memberikan tanda _'Tutup' _diatas stainlessnya. Tentu untuk sementara. Selama ia mengantarkan sekardus mie ini kekendaraan Hinata, yang Hinata katakan.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan semakin mendekat ke gedung tempat pesta Sakura dan kawan-kawannya berlangsung dan mobil bak-nya yang terparkir disana.

Hinata menilik Arloji hitam yan melingkar di telinga kirinya. "17 menit lagi." Gumamnya mengkalkulasi waktu yang tersisa buat acara saudarinya.

Namun tiba-tiba..

'_Srek' _Si penjual mie berhenti berjalan dan justru melangkah mundur saat mendengar suara gedebukan pada sebuah gang kecil diantara dua gedung pub malam. Serta teriakan seorang perawan yang meronta-ronta didalam cengkeraman seorang pria binal tak tahu diri.

"LEPASKAN AKU!. BRENGSEK!. LEPAS...L-LEPAS!."

Teriakan itu menarik perhatian Hinata secara intuisi. Lirikan matanya mengikuti langkah mundur si penjual mie yang ketakutan dan gelisah.

Hinata mengambil sekardus mienya. "Anda sebaiknya segera kembali, terimakasih telah membantu."

Seusai mengangguk cepat dengan bulir keringat sebesar jagung mengalir di pelipis. Si penjual mie refleks berlari kembali seperti saran Hinata.

"KAU BANGSAT!. J-JANGAN COBA MACAM-MACA...Ahhhhn...~."

Lirikan sekilas Hinata menyudut fokus pada posisi si perawan yang tak berdaya. Sedikit banyak gadis itu menatapnya minta tolong. Karena hanya ia ditempat ini. selama ia meletakkan kardus itu didalam bak-nya.

Merasa diacuhkan pada posisinya yang tak aman. Si perawan kembali berteriak. "K-KUMOHON LEPAS!. T-TOLONG AKU!."

Sejujurnya, Hinata melangkah mendekat karena teriakan itu sangat mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Ia sedikit membuang muka melihat pria binal itu mulai memperlakukan tubuh suci si perawan dengan tidak senonoh. Apa dia tidak punya urat malu?. Melakukan itu di dinding luar bar?. Dasar menjijikkan.

"Hentikan." Peringatannya bersambut balikkan badan si pria binal. Dia tertawa sepuas hati. Tatapan meremehkannya hadir. Dan seenak bokongnya dia kembali menjamah tubuh sensitif si perawan yang kembali memberontak ular diinjak. Dan itu terasa menggelikan.

Dia sungguh keterlaluan.

'_Srath' _Satu tarikan paksa dibahu membuat si pria binal yang setengah mabuk terlempar dan bokongnya menggesek tanah hingga ia meringis.

–BRAKH-

"Maksudmu apa?, Brengsek!." Pria binal itu berdiri dengan badan agak terhuyung. Matanya menyipit kelabu dan tanannya terkepal siap menghantam wajah Hinata dengan manis. Bahkan tangan kirinya yang mencengkeram botol sake sisa isi seperempat ikut mengayun indah. Hanya saja sebelum itu terjadi, satu jug kaki Hinata menendangnya hingga terhuyung kebelakang dan punggungnya menghantam dinding bar dihadapan. Serapahannya muncul dan bangkitnya terpenggal sejak Hinata memutar tulang lehernya dan menekan syaraf tidurnya di leher belakang agak dibawah telinga.

Menghadapi pria binal terkontaminasi sake memang tidak sulit. Sepertinya hanya si perawan yang mentalnya tergoncanglah yang tak bisa melawan.

Dibelakang sana helaan nafas terengah-engah terdengar. Hinata berbalik sembari mengulurkan sebuah phonecellnya "Hubungi keluargamu."

Si perawan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "T-terimakasih." Dari sini kejangalan terbaca sejak pipinya merona tipis. Ketika Hinata melempar jaketnya untuk menutupi pemandangan setengah bugilnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilihat. "U-untuk semuanya." Hinata justru memunggunginya dengan acuh.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"B-baiklah.."

.

.

-**Le Roman de Telekinesis**-

.

.

**Esok harinya.**

Yugao menoleh padany diantara kesibukannya yang tengah menjemur pakaian-pakaian pasca-cuci-bilas-nya. "Hinata, menitipkan barang paketannya padamu." Katanya agak segan. Orang lain selalu seperti itu setiap kali memandang Hinata.

"Akan kutangani."

'_Blkh'_ Hinata menutup perkamen yang ia gambari karikatur komik. Saat suara pintu flat rumahnya ditutup sekaligus suara sepatu pantovel bersol keras mengetuk lantai. Ditambah aroma harum semerbak parfum cherry-apel menyapa indra penciuman.

"Hinata, kita berangkat." Sakura mengantongi kunci rumah berhubung ibu mereka kin tengah menjaga toko dibawah dan tak akan pulang kecualu sore menjelang.

Sakura adalah seorang Mahasiswi jurusan desain-mendesain busana malamdi universitas British Embassy, semester 4 terhitung sampai sekarang. Dulu dia menaiki bus kota untuk sampai Universitas. Namun tidak lagi sejak Hinata memiliki mobil bak hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai pengantar paket pos ke berbagai tempat. Hinata menampung Sakura dalam mobilnya setiap pagi menuju ke Universitas, sebelum kemudian melakukan tugasnya sebagai kurir barang.

"Hinata, jemput aku agak siangan ya?. Aku ada acara tambahan." Pesan Sakura sebelum menghilang dibalik gerbang Universitas. _'Emn.'_ Hinata menyambut sebelum dia melesat pergi.

Sementara itu, didalam gerbang. Sahabat sekuliah Sakura yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya menatap mobil bak Hinata sebelum menghilang dibalik tikungan. "Sakura. Itu tadi saudari asuhmu ya.?"

.

.

-**Le Roman de Telekinesis**-

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kakinya tetap melangkah kepintu meski tertatih-tatih.

"Kakak!, kakak datang!."

_'Grep!' _

Hangat menyebar di sekujur tubuh Loke. Saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di areal perut rata sang kakak yang terbalut sweater putih.

"Kau manja, masih seperti biasanya."

Elusan dipuncak kepala Loke memancing tawa riang keluar darinya.

"Kak Hinata sih, baru kesini lagi. Sudah lama tahu!." Loke mengepalkan tangan. Pipinya mengembung bak balon milenium berona merah. Tapi siapapun tahu_bahkan cicak yang lagi merayap didinding tahu. Loke tidak akan pernah marah dengan kakak tersayangnya.

Disebrang, Hinata meletakkan _papperbag_ diatas meja. "Kubelikan kimbab dan lasagna, kau mau makan sekarang?, Loke-kun."

Susah payah Loke duduk dikursi rodanya. Hinata mendorongnya ke hadapan meja kemudian.

"Tapi, kak. Apa kakak punya komik baru?. Aku mau tahu."

"Ingin tahu, atau ingin pinjam?." Hinata melangkah keluar. Mengambil sebuah kardus berisi barang-barang. Seusai mempersiapkan Kimbab dan Lasagna Loke berdampingan.

"Ah. Kakak itu selalu tahu!."

Usai itu, bola mata hitam Loke melirik kesana kemari mengikuti langkah Hinata yang sesemrawut saat semut bergantian menumpuk remeh makanan. Tapi bedanya_Hinata menumpuk kardus-kardus kecil diatas meja selama dia makan.

"Hari ini kakak punya banyak kelebihan uang. Kakak belikan semua keperluanmu dan akan kukemas ditempatnya. Kamu tinggal memakainya, dan jaga semuanya."

Loke berjengit. Matanya terpejam saat Hinata mencolek pipinya yang gembil.

"Tapi kak. Komiknya.._-."

'_Tukh' _

"Buka itu, hadiah untukmu."

Pandangan Loke jatuh pada kerdus sebesar kerdus sabun deterjen yang agak lebih besar. Terbungkus kertas koran dan terlihat tidak istimewa. Membuat alisnya tertarik keatas.

"Apa ini, kak?."

"Buka saja. Nanti kau akan tahu." Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik keatas beberapa mili saat Loke membuka kado itu antusias. Tapi ekpresinya cemberut saat ada kotak lagi, dia coba buka lagi, ada kotak lagi, saat ia mulai bosan, saat itulah mata Loke langsung berbinar.

"WOW!. Ini bukannya mobil remot kontrol yang aku inginkan!. C99-21!. KEREN!."

Refleks Loke memeluk leher Hinata erat. Bocah 12 tahun itu membisikkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Sampai Hinata mengecup kening dan pipinya kemudian. "Ya, tapi habiskan dulu makan siangmu. Nanti main diluar kamar flat. Jangan biarakan kamarmu berantakan. Untuk komiknya, sudah kakak susun di rak."

"Hmn!. Okey!. Aku mengerti, siap boss!."

Hinata melangkah ke wastafel dapur. Mencuci wajah sejenak sebelum kemudian mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya. "Kakak, ada urusan lain. Kakak harus pergi setelah ini." Katanya sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Loke nampak kecewa. Ia bahkan sampai berhenti mencoba maianan kerennya barusan. "Kakak..-ga mau menemani belajar Loke lagi hari ini?. ga mau nginep?."

Hinata berbalik. Lantas mengacak puncak kepala Loke pelan. Membuat surai coklatnya berantakan. "Tidak, Loke. Tapi kakak janji akan berkunjung kesini tiga hari lagi."

"Akan nginep kan?."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**

**Seputar mengenai telekinesis dan penggunanya.**

**Telekinesis adalah bakat istimewa seseorang _yang kebanyakan diperoleh sejak lahir_meski dapat dilatih. Kemampuan ini _yang paling umum_ seorang ahli Telekinesis dapat menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya bagaikan pake sihir padahal tidak. Tapi Cuma modal memfokuskan diri menatap sibenda atau objek. **

**Tapi konsekuensinya. Biasanya si pengguna dapat pusing-pening-pandangan cepat kabur kalau kemampuan ini kseringan digunakan. **

**Tapi ada juga kemampuan telekinesis yang sudah tingkat dewa.**

**Misal Pyrokinesis : Menciptakan panas api untuk membakar sesuatu hanya dengan fokus mata.**

**Xenoglossy : Menghafal kosakata bahasa asing sekali baca dan langsung bisa.**

**Khormokinesis : Membakar mayat sampai habis menjadi debu dalam durasi 8 menit, pengguna hany menatap fokus titik tubuh vital si mayat/Objek lalu mengumpulkan hawa panasnya disatu titik tubuh.**

**Lalu ada illusionikinesis : membuat illusi seseorang berubah.**

**Ada masih banyak lagi lho..~ tapi saya lupa istilah-istilahnya.**

**Seperti membuat bola api, mengendalikan listrik, mengubah pigmen warna, menghentikan denyut nadi, mengatur kadar darah, mengubah kumparan besi jadi emas (yang ini masih belum terbukti), mengendalikan air dan membekukannya juga mencairkannya kembali. **

**Kebanyakan dari pengguna Telekinesis itu memang seseorang yang jenius, kuat mental, dan rasionalnya selangit. So...?.**

**Keep or delete..?.**

**Sign, **

**Alra-AijoNSD.**


	2. Chapter 2 : 20 poundsterling

**Sebelumnya :**

"_Kakak..-ga mau menemani belajar Loke lagi hari ini?. ga mau nginep?." _

_Hinata berbalik. Lantas mengacak puncak kepala Loke pelan. Membuat surai coklatnya berantakan. "Tidak, Loke. Tapi kakak janji akan berkunjung kesini tiga hari lagi."_

"_Akan nginep kan?."_

_Hinata tersenyum tipis._

**.**

**Telekinesis**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Semi-Fantasy.**

**Pairing : ItaHina **_**Slight**_** SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : ALUR FIC INI CEPAT!./Hinata terlahir sebagai gadis manis yang istimewa dengan kemampuan telekinesis. Kehidupannya datang dengan membawa takdir istimewa yang diserahkan kepada seorang putra tunggal bandar Ganja, Hashirama senju. Dan dia menyayanginya terlalu dalam, Sasori. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : 20 poundsterling.**

Hinata mengusap bahunya yang terasa dingin. Sejenak berpikir untuk membeli jacket baru demi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir setiap saat merasakan kedinginan. Karena jacket lamanya yang tipis, kini melekat ditubuhnya. Tak cukup bisa memenuhi kebutuhan itu.

Ah..menyadari jacketnya yang kemarin ia lempar ke gadis perawan. Agaknya tidak akan membuahkan penyesalan jika ia mengingat bahwa tujuannya untuk menolong gadis itu.

Sekarang pukul 19:56 p.m. pekerjaannya mengurir baru saja rampung dua menit lalu. Dan sekarang ia duduk termenung diatas bantalan kursi kemudi mobil box-nya.

Mn. Membeli jacket baru saat ini bukan suatu hal yang sia-sia. Hitung-hitung memanfaatkan waktu agar tak terbuang sebelum ia mengunjungi Oonoda nanti. Dan tentu saja..-Makan malam setelah itu.

Hmn, baiklah. Sudah diputuskan.

Hinata keluar dari mobil box-nya sambill mengantungi kunci mobilnya disaku celana bahan pendek limabelas senti diatas lutut yang khas pada penampilannya.

Ash...biasanya ia tak sevulgar ini dalam berpenampilan. Karena jacket yang sebelumnya ia miliki sepanjang duabelas senti dibawah lutut. Jadi bagaimanapun penampilannya dengan celana pendek ini tak jadi masalah. Mungkin ia harus membeli jacket yang sevarian itu lagi nanti.

Tepatnya di Toko Alice's Higiering.

Toko jacket bermerk itu baru buka rupanya. Dan pemiliknya..-Fuu langsung menyambut kedatangannya yang sudah di-cap sebagai pelanggan ditoko ini. Senyum ramah gadis berkulit eksotis itu hadir melukis sumringah diwajahnya.

"Welcome to Alice's Higiering Store..., ."

_**(N/B : Yang saya Artiin yang inggris aja ya?. jadi gak menyeluruh.)**_

_**(-Selamat datang di toko Alice's Higiering, Nona Hinata-)**_

Hinata menganggukkan kepala kecil sekali.

Namun mata Fuu tampak memicing setelah itu. "Miss.., are you feels o'kay?."

_**(-Nona, apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?-)**_

Fuu menunjuk matanya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan kacamata tebal Hinata yang agak retak.

Hinata menyentuh kacamatanya sekali. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya kacamatanya juga perlu diganti. "Mn. am ok."

_**(-Mn. Aku baik-baik saja-)**_

Lalu Fuu tersenyum. "Umn..are you looking for some our's product here?. Seperti jacket?."

_**(-Umn, apa kau bermaksud mencari beberapa produk kami disini?.-)**_

Fuu mulai mencampur-baurkan bahasa. Karena bagi Fuu, Hinata adalah pelanggannya sedari kecil dan tak perlu formal ketika berkomunikasi.

Hinata mengeluarkan VisaPM-Cardnya dari saku celana. Lantas menyerahkannya pada Fuu. "Umn. Kuambil produk seperti sebelumnya."

Fuu cekatan melayani Guest pertamanya kali ini. Ia hafal seperti apa selera Hinata yang selalu membeli jacket klassik yang serupa. Padahal jacket itu telah out-of-date bila melihat zaman sekarang sudah mencapai tahun 2008. Tapi, selera Hinata sama sekali tak berubah.

"This for you, Miss."

_**(-Ini untukmu, Nona-)**_

Fuu mengembalikan VisaPM Hinata setelah gadis berkacamata agak retak itu memakai jacket barunya langsung. Fuu paham, Hinata tidak terlalu nyaman mengeksplorasi fisiknya sendiri dimuka umum. Setidaknya..-itu pendapat Fuu.

"Terimakasih."

"Wait!. Miss!."

_**(-Tunggu!. Nona!.-)**_

Fuu berlari-lari kecil mendekati Hinata ketika yang dipanggil hampir melewati pintu Exit berbahan kaca fiber.

"A.-."

"Ini, Madame memberikan Miss kacamata baru. Beliau senang Miss masih sering kemari. Anggap sebagai hadiah..!. Extra-Prize!." seru Fuu dengan mengepalkan tangan.

_**(-Madame : Nyonya/-Miss : Nona/-Extra-Prize :Hadiah Extra-)**_

Hinata pun mengucapkan 'Thank's.' sebelum kemudian benar-benar keluar dari bangunan toko berlantai tiga itu. Tanpa melupakan jacket lamanya yang ia bawa dalam pelukan.

_'Jleg'_

Pondasi pintu bertabrakan dengan permukaan sisi pintunya kala Hinata telah memasukkan kacamata dan jacket usangnya kedalam. Sekarang tinggal makan malam mie instan seperti biasanya.

Biasanya kedai _Hyoru Touchiro-sanjiMian _khas milik orang Jepang ada di beberapa lapak dari tempatnya berpijak. Dan benar..-kedai ramen kelas Luxor itu penuh dengan pengunjung sekarang. Membuatnya enggan.

Sekilas..-menatap kesekeliling. Apa ada lapak lain yang bisa ia kunjungi kali ini?.

"What?!. You fuck!. Kembalikan kembalianku!. Seharusnya ini kan kembali 20 pounsterling. Milikku!. Cepat kembalikan!. Aku harus punya uang lebih untuk naik bus pulang!. Bastard!."

_**(-What : Apa/-You Fuck : Keparat kau/-Pounsterling : Mata uang inggris/-Bastard : Brengsek-)**_

Teriakan itu sukses membuat telinga tajam Hinata berdengjng. Hinata menutupi kedua lubang telinganya dengan jemarinya. Matanya memicing ketika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan wajah merahnya menatap penjual bakso tusuk dihadapannya dengan tatapan garang...tapi juga kasihan. Dari penampilannya yang agak lusuh dibeberapa bagian tubuh. Sepertinya laki-laki itu habis kecopetan.

"Cannot!." geram si penjual. Menatap si laki-laki dengan tatapan sengit.

_**(-Tidak bisa!-)**_

Sementara si laki-laki balas menatap dengan cara yang sama."Cepat!. Kembalikan...~. It's mine, Ro!."

_**(-It mine : Itu milikku/-Ro : semacam ejekan buat pedagang yang tidak jujur pada waktu itu-)**_

"Kau tadi memasang tanda diskon 20% disini!."

Ah. Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk diam saja.

"Go khidy mo-.."

"Ritorna il denaro appartiene all'uomo. Non hai diritto ai soldi!. Oppure solo 20 punsterleingi apprezatto!."

**(-**_**kembalikan 20 pounsterling uang miliknya. Kau tidak berhak atasnya. Atau harga dirimu hanya semahal uang itu.-)**_

Aura kuat yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata saat menegaskan kalimatnya membuat si penjual meneguk ludah..-diam-diam. Ia tak habis pikir gadi berkacamata tebal ini tahu daerah asalnya tinggal dan mengerti bahasa di wilayahnya. Tangan si penjual merambati badan laci lapaknya. Lantas melempar 20 pounsterling yang akan ia tapung barusan.

Hitung-hitung menjaga diri. -mungkin. Si penjual menatap tajam kedua anak adam dihadapannya. "Lasciatemi tomare il denaro appartiene. Ora andate voi due del mio negozio!."

**(**_**-Baiklah kukembalikan uang miliknya!. Sekarang pergi kalian berdua dari lapakku!.-**_**)**

Usirnya sembari mengibaskan tangannya angkuh. Ia sudah terlalu malu terhadap para pengunjung pasar malam yang kini mengetahui keculasannya.

Hinata memungut 20 pounsterling itu. Lantas mengangsurkannya kepada si laki-laki yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya dalam keadaan masih menggigit ujung bakso tusuknya. Bahkan sausnya masih agak meluber disudut bibir tipisnya. Tatapan hangat dan kagum dari jelaga hitamnya terefleksi sempurna tanpa bantahan.

"A..t'thank's."

_**(-Makasih-)**_

Hinata mengangguk kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangannya secepat refleksinya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko terlalu fokus menatap mata laki-laki ini. Bisa-bisa syaraf otaknya mengirim informasi siaga refleks yang dapat membunuhnya. Melalui setitik api yang akan terbit dari dalam organ tubuhnya. Tidak. Hinata akan mencegah itu terjadi.

"A. Shu..kom." jawabnya pelan.

_**(-Shu..kom : Istilah 'terimakasih kembali' yang terbiasa digunakan pada masa itu-)**_

"Amn. May I..-."

_**(Amn. Mungkin aku..-)**_

-DEG-

Percikan tak nyaman itu muncul

"I have to go. Now."

_**(-Aku harus pergi. Sekarang-)**_

Hinata menilik arloji sebagai pengalih fokus. Sebelum kemudian berbalik tanpa menunggu reaksi. Dan tentu saja...-perbuatannya menimbulkan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Wait!. Miss!." Laki-laki itu menyamai langkahnya menuju mobill box-nya.

...

..membuat percikan kurang nyaman itu kembali muncul.

"Aye?." sahutnya dalam canggung.

Si laki-laki tertawa kecil. "Umn, entah kau tahu atau tidak maksud ucapanku. Tapi, sungguh. Kau keren tadi. Mhehehehe..~. By the way, kapan-kapan bisa ajari aku bergestur keren seperti tadi tidak?!. Menakjubkan buatku..-mister tadi langsung takut. Hemn.~..-."

Itukah yang dimaksud pujian?.

Hinata memalingkan muka. Mengakui entah tidak. Tapi jemarinya yang tenggelam dalam lengan jacket besar nan hangatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Cara komunikasi asing ini, membuatnya diam.

Si laki-laki mengayunkan kedua tusuk baksonya seperti kebiasaan orang domisili Korea. "Ya, kurasa kau tak mengerti maksudku. Apa inggrismu buruk?."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudahlah. Pokoknya terimakasih. Dengan begini aku bisa pulang ke flat baruku yang jauh tanpa jalan kaki."

_Tap._

Hinata berhenti disisi kanan mobill box-nya. Menghadap ke pintunya seolah mengisyaratkan kepada si laki-laki bahwa itu adalah mobilnya.

Si laki-laki ikut berhenti. Dia menilik arlojinya. "Ah..sudah jam segini. Aku harus ke peron untuk keberangkatan kereta bawah tanah jam malam untuk yang terakhir menuju flat ku." lalu dia memajang senyum tipis yang mempesona sambil mengangsurkan setusuk bakso miliknya yang masih utuh kepada Hinata.

"Itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Meski tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kau lakukan." laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari ke sebrang jalan melewati zebracross saat lampu khusus untuk penyebrangan pejalan kaki itu sudah hijau. Dan dengan aksen inggrisnya yang kurang fasih..-"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I'll miss to meet you, soon."

_**(-Namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, aku akan merindukan saat bertemu denganmu, nanti-)**_

.

.

**Le roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

_'Ayah, coba tangkap aku!. Ayah lambat!. Hihihihi...~."_

_._

_**Slap**__._

_'Sayang, coba cium pipi, ayah. Disini.'_

_'Umn...~.'_

_._

_**Slap.**_

_'Ayah, kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?, memang ada apa disana yah..?.'_

_'Sayang, dengar. Diluar itu. ~banyak bahayanya. Ada penjahat. Penjahat yang sangaaaaat..~jahat. Dia bawa pisau.' _

_'Apa mereka Chef, yah?.'_

_'Hehe..tentu saja bukan. Tapi, mereka...gunakan pisau itu untuk membunuh. Debs...disini. Dijantung kecil kamu. Kalau kamu sampai keluar.'_

_'Tapi, ayah tidak apa-apa kan?. Ketika keluar?.'_

_'Hehe..ya tidak lah. Kan ayah punya Uncle Kakuzu sama Uncle Hidan yang jaga ayah.'_

_'Maw, berarti Uncle Kakuzu sama Uncle Hidan hero ya?'_

_._

_._

_**Slap.**_

_'Ayah, aku ingin itu..~'_

_'Itu?.'_

_'Bukan, yah. Yang itu..~itu..~.'_

_'Ini..?.'_

_'Aumn. Ayah pura-pura tidak tahu!. Hufty..!.'_

_'Hey, jangan begitu. Oke, ayah minta maaf.'_

_'Hiksi..aku sayang ayah.'_

_'Umnh...~kau nangis lagi. Iya, ayah juga...hehe..'_

_._

_._

_**Slap**__._

_'Ayah., ayah kenapa...?. Hiks...a-ayah...?.'_

_-Brugghhh..-_

_'AYAH!. AYAH!.'_

_**-Spak...-BRAAAAAKKKKHHHH!-**_

_'JANGAN SAKITI AYAAAAAAAAAAAHH...!.'_

_-Ctar...ctar...ctar...-_

_-Brakh!-_

_DUAAAARRR!._

_._

_._

**Braaaakkhh!.**

**Jdugh!.**

Hinata meringis seketika. Telapak tangannya menggosok puncak kepalanya yang terasa ngilu setelah ter-judg oleh kap lampu belajarnya. Mata putihnya mengerjap-kerjap perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya lampu belajar yang masuk.

Dalam tindihan lengannya. Perkamen-perkamen lecek bergambarkan ilustrasi komik hasil karyanya ada sebagian yang tersobek. Hinata menggosok wajahnya yang agak berminyak selama tertidur. Lantas ia memakai kacamatanya setelah menguap tertahan. Dan setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia menumpuk buku-buku bersastra tinggi miliknya seperti milik William shakespeaere, Agatha cristie, . yang semula terbuka ke penjuru meja. Dan perkamen-perkamennya kedalam laci.

Ah. Hinata termenung didepan cermin. Ia mempikirkan apa makna mimpinya barusan. Pasalnya bukan mimpi seperti bunga tidur yang datang dalam latar tidur seseorang. Tapi mimpi seperti itu datang berkali-kali dalam tidurnya.

Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil imut berambut panjang yang sering mencium pipi ayahnya setelah dia dibacakan dongeng, setelah dia disuapi cup-cake, setelah dia diberikan hadiah buku dan mainan. Setelah dia merengek manja pada seekor kucing imut berbulu oranye.

Hal ini sangat membuatnya bingung.

Hinata bahkan tak mengenal siapa gadis kecil itu, dan siapa paman yang sangat sayang pada gadis kecil itu. Tapi..-sudah sejak dulu dirinya mendapat mimpi mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka yang dipenuhi aura manis. Walaupun...-ia cukup bingung dan miris dalam waktu bersamaan saat menyadari ayah sang gadis kecil selalu melarang si gadis kecil untuk keluar dari gerbang rumah mewahnya.

Dan terlebih lagi. Gadis kecil itu sering menangis tengah malam sambil memeluk buku-buku tebal yang biasanya dibaca orang-orang intelek yang cukup mustahil bahwa dia dapat memahami isinya. Selepas ia diantarkan ke alam mimpi oleh ayahnya.

Terakhir yang ia pertanyakan..-selintas ingatan tak tergambar sempurna yang timbul diantara mimpi itu semua. Sering membuat belakang kepalanya panas luar biasa.

Ah...-

_Tok-tok._

"Are you in there, honey?. The dinner will already, soon."

_**(-Apa kau didalam sana, sayang?. Makan malamnya sudah siap lho..~-)**_

Suara Nyonya Petrissa terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

Hinata menilik arloji.

.

Pukul 06:00.

Memang sudah saatnya makan malam.

Memilih melupakan lamunanannya sebentar. Hinata bangkit dari duduk dan membasuh wajahnya dengan facial-foam dan air dingin. Sebelum kemudian melepas jacket dan memperbaiki kunciran rambut. Lantas secepatnya melangkah keluar menemui sang ibu asuh.

"I'll be there."

_**(-Aku akan datang/kesana-)**_

Nyonya Petrissa tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

.

Itachi tak menyangka dirinya akan setelat ini sampai ke Giovinch. Tadi salah keretanya juga sih, ngaret. Gara-gara ada kerusakan entah apa yang harus diperbaiki dulu selama 2 jam. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah duduk ganteng dibalkon flat. Sudah dalam keadaan mandi. Pakai baju bersih dan rapi. Beraroma wangi. Menghadap sebuah kanvas besar dan palet berisi berbagai varian cat air. Melukis. Ditemani segelas kopi, bubur kacang mede, dan eskrim cappucino. Harusnya begitu!.

Tapi..-Ck!.

Dimana-mana ada kalimat 'harusnya' berarti sia-sia saja ia pikirkan. Ya, sudahlah.

Toh, karena ia terlambat datang tadi...-ia jadi tidak melewatkan membeli komik shonen-ai jump Naruto Shippuden versi baru yang hampir sold-out di stand-nya.

Hehe...~

Buku komik translate inggris murni masih ia peluk erat dengan tangan kirinya selagi ia menunggu seorang penjaga flat Giovinch mengambil kunci bangunan untuk flat yang akan ia tinggali. Hoho...berhubung rencana ia melukis selepas tiba di flat sudah melayang. Lebih baik nanti ia membaca komik ini dengan ditemani segelas kopi cappucino hangat. Yup!. Itu rencana yang sempurna untuk saat ini.

"This your key, Mister. Number four-hundread-thirty-seven."

_**(-Ini kuncimu, Mr. Nomor 437-)**_

Penjaga flat berambut pirang dengan _tag-name _'Shion Arizo Blewfensky' itu mengangsurkan si kunci. Itachi bilang terimakasih. Ia mendongak demi melihat bangunan apik ala victorian klassik dan terdiri dari 19 tingkat itu. Jadi disini ia akan tinggal selama Deidara memberinya tugas banyak untuk menghasilkan uang di Galeri Lukisannya?. Hmn..tidak buruk.

"Mister, may I help to find your room, hmn?." tawar Shion.

_**(-Mr. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukan kamarmu?-)**_

Itachi menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak..-tidak. Terimakasih Miss. I mean.., mungkin aku bisa sedikit bertualang di flat ini. Nanti akan temukan kamar flat-ku sendiri kok. It's O'kay!."

_**(-I mean : Maksudku-)**_

Shion menggauk. "But, if you got confused, just back here, and I'll show it."

_**(-Tapi, jika kau bingung nanti. Kembali kesini ya?. dan akan kutunjukkan kamarmu-)**_

"Makasih, aku pergi dulu ya?!." Itachi melambaikann tangannya kecil sambill berlari menapak tangha pertama demi mencapai lift lantai...umn...

...kira-kira kamar 437 ada dilantai berapa ya?. Sebelas..dua belas..?. Ah... 437..- kan?. Mungkin di lantai empat belas. Yah!. Sudah diputuskan!. Pertama, Itachi akan coba ke lantai empat belas!.

_Tuts..-_

"14 floor..."

_**(-Lantai 14-)**_

Dan lift pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Naik ke lantai 14.

**ToBeContinued.**

Hai...*lambain tangan kecil.*

Umn..gimana menurut kalian?. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Saya sudah berusaha moment pertemuan mereka -ItaHina-terkemas manis tapi saya gak tahu pendapat kalian apakan kesannya meleset lebay entah tidak.

**Special Thank's to :**

**Yassir2374, Matyus AgusTin, , Vampire Uchiha. Dan buat Y-San (Guest) : **

"**Ya, ini di keep kok. Dan sekarang udah dilanjutin. Silahkan baca... :), Repiew lagi ya?."**

Dan soal bing-nya. Sederhana banget kan susunannya?. Maklum itu buatan saya sendiri.

Soal bahasa belanda-atau-apa ya?. Itu. Pokoknya itu saya cuman dapat bantuan mbah google. Jadi gomenne kalau ada kesalahan.

Teruuuuss...di chap depan ada clue nih.

"**PENGUNGKAPAN IDENTITAS LOKE!." Yeay!.**

"**EKSISTENSI SASUKE MUNCUL!."-Hore!.**

"**KEDEKATAN MEREKA BERBUSA!."-AAAA!.**

***Halah lebay!.***

Pokoknya temen-temen, setiap scene di cerita ini nyangkut paut semua. Keberadaan perawan yang ditolong Hinata ntar juga ada sangkut pautnya. Tapi alurnya saya buat cepet aja. Biar gak jadi belasan chapter. Soalnya saya orang yang suka Instan *nyengir*

Dan kabar-kabarnya nieh..

Konflik seputar TELEKINESIS Hinata ini belum selesai bahkan sampai dia nikah nanti.

Akan banyak Flashback dan kejadian BATTLE di sekitar Chap 6/7 nanti. Dan..9-10 nanti. Ah...semoga gak sepanjang itu ya?.

So, Mind to RnR?

Salam hangat,

Alra-AijoNSD.

_Bussshhh!. *Ngilang*_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ukrania & Jiwa Seniman

**Sebelumnya :**

_"Mister, may I help to find your room, hmn?." tawar Shion._

_**(-Mr. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukan kamarmu?-)**_

_Itachi menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak..-tidak. Terimakasih Miss. I mean.., mungkin aku bisa sedikit bertualang di flat ini. Nanti akan temukan kamar flat-ku sendiri kok. It's O'kay!." _

_**(-I mean : Maksudku-)**_

_Shion menggauk. "But, if you __got confused, just back here, and I'll show it."_

_**(-Tapi, jika kau bingung nanti. Kembali kesini ya?. dan akan kutunjukkan kamarmu-)**_

_"Mak__asih, aku pergi dulu ya?!." Itachi melambaikann tangannya kecil sambill berlari menapak tangha pertama demi mencapai lift lantai...umn..._

_...kira-kira kamar 437 ada dilantai berapa ya?. Sebelas..dua belas..?. Ah... 437..- kan?. Mungkin di lantai empat belas. Yah!. Sudah diputuskan!. Pertama, Itachi akan coba ke lantai empat belas!._

_Tuts..-_

_"14 floor..."_

_**(-Lantai 14-)**_

_Dan lift pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Naik ke lantai 14__._

**.**

**Telekinesis**

**Desclaimer : Masas****u****hi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Semi-Fantasy.**

**Pairing : ItaHina **_**Slight**_** SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : ALUR FIC INI CEPAT!./Hinata terlahir sebagai gadis manis yang istimewa dengan kemampuan telekinesis. Kehidupannya datang dengan membawa takdir istimewa yang diserahkan kepada seorang putra tunggal bandar Ganja, Hashirama senju. Dan dia menyayanginya terlalu dalam, Sasori. **

**.**

**.**

**Ch****apter 3 : Ukrania dan Jiwa Seorang Seniman.**

_Ting_

Itachi cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Ia meggaruk pelipis dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Mata hitam Onyx-nya menelusur ke sekitar.

Ah. Ada empat cabang lorong. Cap..cip..cup...

Cap...cip...cup...

Cap...cip...cup...

Ahhh!. Tak membuahkan hasil!.

Sekarang Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan tangan yang sama sekali tidak elit. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kehebatan otaknya dalam berimajinasi seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang, sekitar terasa kelabu baginya.

Mana...

Mana jalan yang harus ia pilih...~

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mau membuang waktu untuk berfikir mengenai penyesalan ini dan itu yang menyangkut rasa ingin tahunya terhadap suatu hal baru seperti saat ia bilang, ia ingin menjelajah flat buueesar ini untuk pertama kalinya sambik berputar mencari kamarnya kepada Miss Shion Arizo.

Dan sekarang rasa ingin tahunya terkabulkan. Ia benar-benar menjelajah seluruh lorong flat. Tapi bedanya. Bukannya menjelajah dengan alasan observasi tempat. Justru sekarang dia tersesat. Ah..rasa-rasanya ia jadi ingin kembali ke meja Miss Shion Arizo. Agar Miss pirang itu bisa mengantarnya ke kamar. Tapi, jalannya kembali ke tempat Miss Shion Arizo pun, ia lupa ia harus lewat mana dulu. Aish...Itachi tak menyangka dirinya akan tersesat dengan cara senista ini.

Bagus..

Kemajuan besar, Itachi.

Dalam hal meningkatkan kemampuan melakukan berbuatan konyol. Bagus. Bagus sekali.' Batin Itachi sebenarnya menggrundel.

Agak ragu, Itachi menilik jam.

'19:23'

Ah, sepertinya ia gagal untuk menjalankan rencananya membaca komik Naruto Shippuden terbaru ini. Habis ini ia harus segera makan malam. Lalu mandi. Lalu menata barang. Lalu tidur. Ah...-benar-benar hari sial. Fiuh...~

Itu pun kalau kamarnya ketemu. Coba lihat dirinya sekarang. Masih terdampar di lorong yang sepi orang. Karena memang pemandangan biasa. Waktu malam jarang penduduk flat yang keluar rumah. Jikapun ada mereka ada di cafe lantai entah keberapa. Yang ibu-ibu mengajari anaknya belajar membuat pe-er. Yang ayah-ayah sibuk merencanakan kerjanya besok sambil nonton TV. Yang mahasiswa pasti jungkir balik di meja belajarnya dengan laptop dan banyak modul terbuka lebar. Mengerjakan Makalah, Tesis. Dan banyak hal lain yang tak perlu diceritakan.

Kesialan untukmu Itachi.

Jam makan malam sudah kelewat. Karena itu pengunjung flat tak ada yang keluar jalan-jalan di lorong demi mencapai cafe.

Dangan kata lain. TIDAK ADA YANG BISA DITANYAI!.

Ah..-

Mata Itachi melirik ke cabang lorong lagi.

Apa dia coba balik lorong aja ya?. Tapi apa otaknya masih ingat kemana saja tadi ia pergi?. Siapa tahu kalau begitu bisa..-

**Srreeeennggg...~**

Piip...piiip...

Piiip..

Piiip...

Eh?.

Itachi menggeser diri. Tak ingin kakinya jadi santapan empuk mobil mainan keren tapi rese ini. Dia menggeser diri..- di tubruk lagi. Menggeser diri. Ditubruk lagi.

Itachi menatap sekitar. Tak ada orang yang mengendalikan mobil-mobilan ini-ralat- mungkin tidak kelihatan. Sesekali ia meringis kakinya dilindas ban mobil-mobilan besar itu tanpa belas kasih. Geram juga ia ingin menangkap ini mobil-mobilan. Tapi seperti kucing yang punya refleksi baik. Mobil-mobilan itu mundur menjauh waktu tangannya terjulur.

Itachi berdecak kasar. Maunya apa sih ini orang yang mengendalikannya. Dasar sial!.

Tapi waktu didiamkan. Mobil-mobilan itu menabrakkan dirinya lagi ke kaki Itachi, sekali. Sebelum kemudian pergi.

Kali ini otak Itachi bekerja. Ia berpikir mungkinkah mobil-mobilan itu ingin diikuti olehnya?. Seperti penunjuk jalan?. Atau orang iseng?. Ah...tapi intuisi Itachi mengatakan dirinya memang disuruh mengikuti laju pelan si mobil-mobilan. Bagai memandunya.

Dan memang memandunya.

Dirinya diarahkan pada lorong berkelok. Belok kanan...belok kanan lagi...belok kiri... Melewati puskesmas kecil...lalu belok kanan...ke arah lift.

Si mobil-mobilan memandunya kedalam lift. Tanpa ragu dirinya mengikuti. Dan waktu dirinya bingung harus memencet tombol ke berapa. Si mobil-mobilan menghentakkan bannya tujuh kali.

"Lantai tujuh?."

Yes!. Mungkin Itachi sudah hampir gila gara-gara lelah tak terkira habis muter-muter di flat buuesar ini. Tapi bukan karena itu juga kan...alasan dia bicara dengan mobil-mobilan?.

Si mobil-mobilan menghentakkan bannya yang berpegas secara kasar-tanda salah-, Lalu mengulangi hentakkannya yang tujuh kali.

"Lantai tujuh belas?."

Sejujurnya Itachi agak merasa konyol melakukan hal ini semua. Ia sadar sedang berbicara dengan mobil-mobilan. Tapi waktu si mobil-mobilan mendengar pertanyaannya yang kedua. Mainan beremot kontrol itu berputar-putar tiga kali seolah memberi jawaban bahwa Itachi benar.

Well, Itachi pun menekan angka 17 agak ragu. Lalu saat mereka sampai di lantai tujuh belas. Si mobil mainan langsung ngeloyor keluar lift.

"Hei, apa aku harus mengikutimu lagi?." tanya Itachi setengah bingung karena mobil-mobilan itu meninggalkannya. Tapi waktu dia berteriak seperti itu. Si mobil-mobilan berhenti sejenak. Menunggu langkahnya sambil berputar tiga kali di tempat. Seolah memberi tahu. -ya-. Itachi masih harus mengikutinya lagi.

Dan well, Itachi semakin ragu mengikuti si mobil-mobilan saat ia ditunjukkan kedalam sebuah lorong gelap yang skakelarnya belum dinyalakan.

Terpaksa cepat-cepat Itachi membuka senter mungil di pisau lipat kesayangannya yang ia bawa kemanapun untuk menerangi jalan untuknya, juga si mobil-mobilan yang kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah pintu ruangan flat.

Itachi pun berhenti berjalan.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan?."

Si mobil-mobilan menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu ruangan.

"Apa kau mau bilang ini kamarku?."

Dia menubrukkan dirinya lagi kepintu.

Percaya atau tidak. Saat itu itachi menaruh kepercayaannya kepada sebuah mobil-mobilan. Lantas berinisiatif menyorot tanda nomor urut di pintu bagian atas.

Dan

.

.

Benar. Nomor kamarnya 437.

.

.

Itachi menahan keterkejutannya didalam diri. Dia mampu menekan itu. Tapi tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat si mobil-mobilan itu berputar-putar.

"Hmn.. , sampaikan terimakasihku pada pengendalimu, ya?."

Tapi si mobil tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Itachi mengernyit.

Apa batreinya habis?. Atau ini mobil-mobilan milik 'penghuni' di flat ini. Seperti arwah gentayangan tapi baik hati?.

Ah konyol.

Itachi menepis pemikiran bodohnya barusan.

"Kakak!. Tunggu!."

Eh?.

Suara gemerincing dan nafas terengah terdengar menyertai sahutan barusan. Dari arah Utara. Dan Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari sana. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap dengan iris mata berwarna keemasan mendekat dengan kursi rodanya yang bergulir perlahan.

Eh?.

Apa anak laki-laki itu yang mengendalikan mobil-mobilan ini?.

Sreeeeng...~

Benar.

Si mobil-mobilan kembali berjalan. Ketika si anak laki-laki berhenti menggulirkan ban kursi rodanya-karena sudah kelelahan. terlihat sibuk memencet sebuah remote control dan mengendalikan mobil-mobilannya ke arah dirinya. Begitu sudah dekat. Si mobil-mobilan dihentikan. Dan anak laki-laki itu menaruh sebuah benda diatas bempernya.

"Kakak baru. Aku lihat kunci kakak ini terjatuh di lantai empat belas saat kakak keluar dari lift. Tapi belum kukembalikan kakak sudah pergi dengan lift yang menuju ke lantai berbeda-beda. Aku ketinggalan jauh. Dan baru bisa mengembalikkannya sekarang."

Si mobil-mobilan berhenti didepan kaki Itachi.

Itachi memungut kuncinya.

Benarkah tadi ini terjatuh?. Itachi tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia raba saku celana depannya. Eh..-benar. Kuncinya raib dari dalam sana. Itachi menatap anak laki-laki didepannya keheranan.

Yang ditatap tersenyum manis. "Soal kunci itu, sama-sama. Aku senang bantu orang." dia kembali menggulirkan bannya. "Kak Hinata bilang kalau menolong orang itu bagus. Untuk kesehatan jiwa. Lebih banyak memahami banyak orang." dia mengulurkan tangan. "Kakak seniman ya?."

Itachi masih terbengong. Ia menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk bocah dihadapannya. Ada pin besar yang dia sematkan di tali ransel hitamnya. Tulisannya _**"Itachi+Deidara-We are Art friend"**_

Barulah saat itu, Itachi tersadar dari lamunan. "Hehe..ya. Aku pelukis, pemahat patung kayu dan pembentuk patung keramik."

"Waaaah. Benarkah?!. Kereeeenn!." sepasang mata keemasan berbinar-binar. "Aku selalu terobsesi dengan seni. Kita samaan ya kak?!"

Wew.

Itachi menggaruk pipi agak...emmmn...yah... Di puji banyak seniman lain sudah sering. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa segan. Saat sekarang bocah memujinya secara tidak langsung dengan kalimat tersiratnya yang penuh kejujuran.

"Ya, kurasa."

"Kakak ini warga baru di flat ini kan?." Kali ini bocah itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Loke Harnes Britainia. Salam kenal..~."

"Hemn...aku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal juga..."

"Wa, jadi nama kakak. Kak Itachi ya?. Hehe..baiklah kak Itachi, aku pergi dulu ya?, semoga kita bertetangga baik."

Loke memangku mobil-mobilannya bersama remot controlnya. Kedua tangan kurusnya mulai kembali menggulirkan ban kursi rodanya untuk berbalik. Namun tak berapa lama...-Loke mendesis kesulitan dengan tangan terasa kram. Mengejar Itachi dari lantai sekian ke lantai sekian dengan kakinya yang dalam kondisi seperti ini itu hampir tak masuk akal. Dan menggulirkan roda selama itu membuat tangannya sakit.

"Hey, kecil. Dimana kamarmu?."

E?

Loke merasakan dorongannya dicengkeram seseorang dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan Itachi tersenyum tipis disana. "Kata kak Hinata-mu. Menolong itu baik untuk kesehatan jiwa 'kan?."

"Hehe...kak Itachi percaya pedoman kak Hinata ya?. Haha..baiklah. Kamarku di nomor 439 Itu!."

Ban roda mulai bergulir. Itachi mendorong si kursi roda menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Loke. "Jadi, kita tetanggaan ya?."

"Ya, kurasa.~."

_'Bocah ini..~'_ Itachi membatin. Ternyata bocah ini punya telinga yang kritis. Hemn...menarik.

"Dari tadi kau ngomongin pedoman kak Hinata?. Dia kakakmu?."

"Umn, dia kakak yang paaaaling kusayang!."

"Apa dia benar-benar pedomanmu sampai kau selalu mempercayai ucapannya, kau percaya begitu saja?."

"Iya, lah. Kak Hinata selalu ajarin aku yang ga bisa. Dia keren."

Keren, ha?. _batin Itachi geli.

"O, Ya?. Memang sekeren apa dia?."

"Ya...pokoknya keren. Dia pinter ngajarin orang, seperti ke aku. walaupun aku suruh menganalisa sendiri setiap hal yang dia ajarin. Dia ga mau jangkauan pikiranku pendek. Jadi dia ga mau ajarin langsung."

"Hoho...jadi dia sehebat itu?."

Percaya atau tidak. Itachi jadi ingin tahu seperti apa Hinata yang Loke sebut-sebut hebat itu.

Kursi roda berhenti bergulir. O, ternyata sudah sampai depan pintu yang dituju.

"Ya, dong. "Loke senyum kecil. "Makasih...kak." Loke mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. Membuat Itachi mengernyit.

"Yang pegang kunci kau sendiri?. Mana kak Hinata-mu?."

'Clek' anak kunci telah diputar.

"Dia masih kerja. Jadi ga ada disini." Loke mendorong pintunya pelan. "Kak Hinata jarang kemari. Karena dia sibuk."

"H?."

"Iya, kalau kemari dia pasti sebentar. Cuma beliin belanjaan sama buku baru untukku. Kasih uang jajan lalu pergi lagi."

"Apa-apaan?. Apa dia benar-benar kakak yang peduli padamu?."

Eh?.

Mata itachi...

...agak berkeling.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia sangat sayang padaku. Kalo gak. Dia gak akan buatin aku komik baru yang keren setiap kesini. Dan gak akan cium keningku sebelum aku tidur. Huh!." Loke mulai menggulirkan ban kursi rodanya lagi. Berniat masuk.

"Apa..-."

Dan suara Itachi barusan menghentikan pergerakan Loke. Bocah bermata keemasan itu berbalik menghadap Itachi.

"Ada apa kak?."

Tanpa sadar kaki Itachi nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Loke hanya terbengong saat Itachi memperhatikan meja belajarnya. Dan rak berisi buku-buku koleksinya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Itachi yang terlihat agak kagum-ralat-sangat kagum dengan jejeran komik karya tangan yang masih terbuka diatas meja. Diatas kasur. Dan diatas nakas.

Karya tangan.

Original.

Asli.

Bukan cetakan pabrik.

Gambarnya detail.

Tulisannya jelas walaupun terlihat rumit meliuk-liuk.

Walaupun begitu. Itachi masih tampak ragu apakah itu benar-benar karya tangan. Dan bukan cetakan pabrik. Karena...-

"Ini komikmu..-kenapa aku belum pernah lihat?. Ini edisi terbatas ya?."

Secara. Sebagai salah seorang dari komiker's. Setahu Itachi, dia selalu Up-To-Date. Dalam membeli komik-komik baru. Yang terkenal maupun tidak terkenal. Tapi yang ini...

Loke kembali bergerak masuk. "Hehe.., mana ada. Aku gak pernah beli komik. Mahal sih. Itu buatan kak Hinata sendiri. Karena dia sudah janji akan buatin aku komik baru kalau dia kesini."

Jujur...-ini..

"Apa profesinya mangaka?." Itachi masih sibuk meneliti tiap tumpukan buku komik yang terakit rapi diatas kertas HVS putih dan dilakban ditepi. Benar-benar asli. Ini bukan cetakan pabrik. Juga dengan komik-komik yang ada di rak.

"Ga tahu. Kakak ga pernah bilang apapun soal kerjanya apa." Loke tahu kemudian. Kalau Itachi juga pecinta komik terbukti dengan komik Naruto Shippuden terbaru yang kini di dekapnya. Ia tatap Itachi yang tampak mematung memperhatikan sebuah buku.

Buku tulis taskbook yang sampulnya bertuliskan tangan aneh. Seperti bahasa asing. Dan...

"Hihi..kak Itachi mau pinjam komikku ya?." Tanyanya reseh. Saat Itachi mengambil buku yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan. "Kalau kakak mau pinjam komik. Berarti kakak salah ambil buku. Yang itu novel karya kak Hinata. Bukan komik." Loke mulai memunguti komik-komiknya yang berserakan. Dengan susah payah.

Iya, Itachi juga sudah tahu itu bukan komik. Yang Itachi tidak tahu adalah...-kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis didalam novel tulisan tangan itu. "Ini...karya kak Hinata-mu?."

Kedua mata mereka beradu. Loke tersenyum manis. "Iya, seperti itulah."

Otak itachi berputar sejenak. "Apa aku tidak salah. Ini bahasa Ukrania?."

Kali ini Loke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Itu sudah biasa. Kak Hinata memang sering menghadiahi ulang tahunku dengan buku yang bahasanya berbeda-beda. Dia suruh aku baca sambil belajar soal susunan kalimat bahasanya. Tuh..-yang di laci paling bawah rak isinya novel yang seperti itu semua."

Saat itu, Itachi tercenung dalam pemikiran.

.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

.

*'Aku akan ke London dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya setelah menyekesaikan ususanku di New Zealand, dan Sydney. Soal paket yang kakak inginkan sudah kuurus.'_Sasuke.

**Oh, ya. Buku yang foto sampulnya kakak kirimkan itu milik siapa?._Sasuke.

***'Apa selera kakak terhadap buku berubah?.'_Sasuke.

…

Itachi bangkit dari tidurannya. Ia meraih phonecelnya yang menerima E-mail 3 sekaligus dari adiknya. Sejenak membaca. Selintas pemikiran lahir darinya.

*'O. Ya soal paket terimakasih.'_BigBro.

**Itu milik Hinata. Kakaknya tetanggaku. Seorang penulis MultiLanguage. Ini salah satunya. Kau kan pernah les bahasa Ukrania bersama teman bule-mu dulu. Bisa tidak kau artikan summarry-nya dibelakang buku itu?.'_Sasuke.

…

**Tcuk-KLIK!.**

Balasan diterima.

*'O. Sebentar. Aku memang tidak terlalu fasih bahasa ini. Tapi kurang lebih...artinya seperti ini :.._Sasuke.

**'**Begitu pintu masuk tertutup. Lalu lonceng berdenting tanda perjuanganmu harus berakhir. Perasaanmu yang disentuh hampa, tak akan lagi berguna. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya akan membebani langkahmu.'**_kurang lebih begitu, aku tidak terlalu paham susunan kalimat bahasa Ukrania..._Sasuke.

…

.…

*Oh. Menurutmu, kalau melihat susunan kalimatnya yang punya makna ambigu ini. Kau bisa coba mempublikasikannya lewat Sasori?..._BigBro.

…

...

*Um. Akan kucoba. Sepertinya menarik._Sasuke.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tok-Tok-

"Ya, masuk?."

Itachi memutar kursinya. Dari luar Miss Shion Arizo terlihat sambil mengulurkan sebuah kartu. "Sorry, . This a card from new cafe on first floor."

**(Maaf . ini kartu dari kafe baru di lantai satu.)**

"...-umn, each one can eat in there priceless with showing this card. For an occassion." lanjutnya.

**(Umn. Setiap seorang dapat makan disana gratis dengan menunjukkan kartu ini. Untuk satu kali kesempatan.)**

"Oh. Oke."

Kartu gratis untuk menarik pelanggan. Itu sudah biasa di kawasan flat-flat. Baiklah...ini tidak buruk. Lumayan untuk digunakan sarapan. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Le Roman de TELEKINESIS-**

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Ah...lagi-lagi mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi tentang gadis kecil itu.

Dan...Loke.

**Trrrrrrrttttt...~**

Telephone berdering.

"Ya?"

Suara Loke dari sebrang sana menyambut indra pendengaran. "Kakak..., kapan kemari? Aku sudah persiapkan hadiah baru buat kakak. Loke kangen." rengekan di sebrang sana memancing hidung Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Kakak akan datang. Kau tunggu saja, hm?"

""HM! Aku harap kakak penasaraaaaaaan dengan hadiahnya. Jadi, biar kakak cepet kemari!"

Segaris senyum terbit dibibir Hinata. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan itu bila sudah berkaitan dengan Loke, hanya saat bersama Loke.

"Hmn, apa kakak boleh menebak isinya apa sekarang?"

"Jangan! Ntar kalo ketahuan, non Suprezzo! Eow?"

"Si, non...cosimale. Sichuramente, Loke."

Loke tertawa-tawa kecil mendengar kalimat rajukan itu.

"Na, na..Porque yo? Fratello magiore?"

"Tidak kurang sedikitpun-" bohong. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tentu saja sehat!"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan teratur, belajar, dan jangan terima tamu asing. Kakak akan datang setelah tugas kakak selesai."

"Si. Loke sayang kakak!"

"Hmn."

Sambungan baru saja terputus.

Hinata menatap seluruh perkamennya yang telah rampung satu Vol komik. Itu hadiah untuk Loke nanti. Sekarang tinggal dirapihkan, dengan bantuan cutter dan selotip.

Tok..tok..

"Hinata, ini Sakura!"

"Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Cklek

Kaki Sakura menendang pintu pelan dari luar. "Na, Hinata. Ini makan malam untukmu." Sakura meletakkan semangkuk mie instan yang baru matang disisi Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi, Hinata...~apa kau nyaman dengan hanya makan mie instan terus seperti ini? Mom memperingatimu untuk makan sayur sekali-kali. Ini kan tidak baik. Lagipula, berat badanmu akan terus naik dan meski kegiatanmu meng-kurir tapi kalorinya tak akan sebanding dengan yang dibakar dan yang kau masukkan lagi kedalam tubuhmu."

"Baiklah."

Ssrrt

Selotip telah selesai dipasang. Semua perkamen komiknya telah rapih saat ini. Hinata menaikkan kacamatanya.

"E..eh..-t..tapi bukannya aku mau mengejekmu gendut...! Hanya saja..-"

"Aku tidak berpikiran begitu."

Kau salah paham.

"Emn, aku minta ma-.."

"Kau ada kelas tambahan besok?"

Hinata beranjak dari duduk. Dan menyimpan Vol 1 komik barunya itu di saku jacket-nya yang tersampir di gantungan pintu.

Sakura mengusap tengkuk. Ia salah tingkah. Selalu seperti itu bila ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Saudarinya itu tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan kesalahan apa yang orang lain lakukan padanya. Jadi, hasilnya selalu seperti ini.

"A..ada, satu."

"Apakah akan mengambil waktu tambahan cukup banyak?" Hinata mempersiapkan mesin cucinya. Gadis itu menuang beberapa takar detergen dan mengalirkan beberapa kubik air kedalam mesin cuci, setelah sekeranjang cuciannya dimasukkan.

Dia baru mencuci bajunya yang minggu kemarin. Tak ada cukup waktu untuk memperhatikan cucian.

"Mungkin...-akan sampai jam dua..atau..setengah tiga. Dan..-"

"Apakah kau tidak apa aku hanya mengantarmu besok?" Hinata bangkit dari terbungkuknya setelah menutup pintu mesin cuci, dan mengaktifkannya.

Glek

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia tak pernah melihat bayangan hitam setebal itu dibawah mata Saudarinya. Mata putih itu begitu sayu. Memerah di uratnya. Dan..-membengkak. Terlihat begitu jelas dibalik kacamata frame tebalnya. Bibirnya pun agak pecah-pecah. Dia tidak pernah sekacau ini.

"Y..ya, baiklah. Akan lebih baik bila aku naik bis sesekali. Kau...-tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit..-Hinata?"

Hinata berpaling. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..-jika kau sakit. Bukankah sebaiknya kau memperiksakannya ke..-"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Lebih banyak.."

"A..ah. B..baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Telah lenyap dibalik pintu.

Hinata merasakan bayangan dihadapannya mulai buram. Tubuhnya kian panas. Jemarinya yang gemetar mencoba menyentuh kenop pintu, untuk sekedar menguncinya. Tapi sepertinya..-

BRUUUGGH!

Kesadarannya telah tertiup alam bawah sadar, terlebih dahulu.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

**.**

**.**

**Flat Giovinch, 19:00**

"Kak Itachi? Ada disini juga?" tanya Loke antusias. Pipinya mengembung karena spagetti saus tomat yang ia makan.

"Hei, hei...kau kira hanya kau penghuni di Giovinch?"

Kluk!

Tertelan.

Loke tertawa setelahnya. "Uncle Oro! One more here!"

**( Paman Oro! Satu lagi nih!)**

Loke mengangkat tangan. Lalu menunjuk Itachi sebagai konsumen baru yang dimaksud. Si pria peramu masakan bernama Orochi Harstingler itu melemparkan buku menunya dengan teknik semacam ninja...-jadi mendarat halus didepan Itachi dan. Terbuka rapih.

Bibir Itachi terbuka. "Wow!" gumamnya takjub.

"Nyehehehe...-pertama kali aku malah menjerit. Itu tadi keren kan?!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban. "O, hmn...-oyea Loke, buku yang kemarin itu..-boleh coba kupublikasikan?"

"Wow!"

Crot!

Saus mayonese muncrat. Loke mlongo.

"..."

"Kak Itachi seriusan?!"

"Yeah...menurutmu?" telunjuk Itachi menunjuk makanan yang ia inginkan dalam buku menu saat seorang pelayan kafe datang bertanya.

"Jadi kak Hinata bisa jadi penulis sungguhan dong?!"

"Well, mungkin?" Itachi menelengkan kepalanya. Bayangannya melambung jauh saat dirinya mendapatkan surat balasan dari beta reader sebuah CV percetakan buku-buku sastra terkenal tadi sore.

_'Tata bahasa ejaan, diksi, tanda baca dan cara penulisan kalimat untuk penyampaian isi dengan susunan bahasa yang lugas telah terpenuhi. Kami akan sangat terhormat bila diberikan izin mempublikasikan karya tulis tersebut'_

Crazy thing!

Sebenarnya siapa Hinata itu? Dan sebagus apa buku berbahasa Ukrania itu? Itachi sungguh ingin tahu mengenai semuanya setelah itu. Walaupun, oke..-dia sangat payah -ralat- TIDAK NYAMBUNG SAMA SEKALI dengan bahasa Ukrania.

"Whoa..~keren!" saat bocah berambut coklat itu menatap matanya dengan binar cerah. Itachi rasa ia tahu apa jawaban selanjutnya.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

Sasuke menatap kesekitar. Jarinya mengetuk-ketuk tiang halte bus dengan bosan. "Ho, so..-soal publikasinya disetujui? Baguslah. Akan ku urus." katanya dengan mengambleskan topinya. Tak ingin satu orang pun mengetahui bahwa dirinya..._ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ingin tahu siapa dia?

"Hmn, hmn...ya aku sudah hampir sampai ke flat Giovinch. Tinggal beberapa kilo lagi. Aku pakai bus kesana. Soal barang yang kakak inginkan..-sudah kukirim ke seorang kurir barang. Nanti akan dian...-"

**Dbruugh!**

.

.

.

-08:14-

Brakh...brakh...brakh!

**Dbruugh!**

"Ah, sorry!"

Sakura segera menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil phonecell korban penabrakan yang dia lakukan tanpa sengaja. Jantungnya berdegub kencang semakin gugup menyadari jam berjalan semakin mendekati angka kritis. Dan laki-laki yang ia tabrak terhuyung kedepan hingga bahunya membentur badan bus.

IA BISA SAJA TERLAMBAT KULIAH! ARRRRGHHH!

Dan sekarang dia membuat masalah?!

"This for you mist..-"

JDUKKKH!

Jidat mereka berbenturan.

"Owh!"

"Aish!"

Beberapa calon penumpang bus yang lain tertawa refleks saat melihat aksi usap jidat sama-sama benju milik mereka.

"A..ah! Sorry mister! I dont know you..-"

**(A..ah! Maaf tuan! Aku tak tahu kau..-)**

Saat itu, onyx dan emerald bertemu pandang.

**T**uh**B**anci**C**ingcong!

**Note:**

**1).** Kalo ga salah ini bahasa Italia. (Loh? Kok authornya yang..-) -**Halah!**- pokoknya Loke itu juga udah bisa beberapa bahasa nasional negara asing sebab saking seringnya dia dijejelin Hinata buku-buku multi language kaya begituan. Dan ini artinya, Non Suprezzo! Eow?: nggak surprize!

**2).** Si, non...cosimale. Sichuramente, Loke: ya, itu jahat sekali, ngga seru Loke.

**3). **Porque yo? Fratello magiore?: bisa diartikan 'gimana kabar loe? Kak?'

**4). **Sebenarnya ini adegannya masih kurang. (O_o) dan perihal statement author yang bilang tentang pengungkapan identitas Loke dan kedekatan mereka berbusa di chap prev itu maap ya? Ga jadi diulas disini! Huft! Soalnya..-lirik jumlah words yang udah kebanyakan sumfe gila-. Jadi, kupisah aja yah? Mungkin ulasan itu di chap depan. Sekarang baru saya tampakin sinyal (?) penasaran aja diantara mereka. Oke? *sebenernya nanges soalnya berasa ngecewain readers*. Tapi beneran..-tadinya kupikir adegannya ga ngasilin jumlah word sebanyak ini. *Hiks!* _pundung_ jadi, GOMENASAI ONEGAI! PLEASE.. READER-TACHI!

**5).** Jujur kepercayaan diriku udah raib di fic ini. Soalnya ada reader yang namanya -peeeeeepSensorpeeeeeeep- bilang fic ini bertele-tele dan tanpa isi. Padahal masuk konfliknya pun belum. Alra udah di bom duluan. Hueeeeeee!. *Ceritanya ngadu nieh?* Alra: iya, hiks..hiks. So, maapin Alra kalo emang faktanya gitu. Alra emang masih kaum awam di dunia tulis menulis. Jadi, Belom bisa buat romen ama konflik langsung bebarengan. Biasanya Alra ngisahin Romennya dulu dimunculin sebelom Konfliknya yang akan lebih parah lagi. maap ngecewain terus. (°!_!°).

Oke, yang terakhir...

Yeah, makasih buat **'yassir2374'**-kun entah -chan (?) yang masih setia baca fic ini dari awal. Sakura-chan (guest), pembaca-pembaca di chap sebelomnya dan seluruh silent reader. Author sayang kalian semua. Tatakae-na?

**Thank's for read**


	4. Chapter 4: Diakah? Yang bernama Hinata?

**Sebelumnya:**

_"This for you mist..-"_

_JDUKKKH!_

_Jidat mereka berbenturan._

_"Owh!"_

_"Aish!"_

_Beberapa calon penumpang bus yang lain tertawa refleks saat melihat aksi usap jidat sama-sama benju milik mereka. _

_"A..ah! Sorry mister! I dont know you..-"_

_**(A..ah! Maaf tuan! Aku tak tahu kau..-)**_

_Saat itu, onyx dan emerald bertemu pandang._

**Telekinesis**

**Desclaimer : Masasuhi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Semi-Fantasy.**

**Pairing : ItaHina **_**Slight**_** SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : ALUR FIC INI CEPAT!./Hinata terlahir sebagai gadis manis yang istimewa dengan kemampuan telekinesis. Kehidupannya datang dengan membawa takdir istimewa yang diserahkan kepada seorang putra tunggal bandar Ganja, Hashirama senju. Dan dia menyayanginya terlalu dalam, Sasori. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Diakah? Yang bernama Hinata?**

"Kakak bilang dia ada di lantai 437 kan?"

Sasuke bingung seorang diri. Lorong-lorong Flat Giovinch ini terlalu rumit. Kebanyakan. Liker-liker seperti sekat ring worm. Dan...-ia jadi pusing sendiri melihatnya.

Maka dia pun kembali.

"Ah, sorry. Miss, can I ask some question for you?"

**(A, Nona. Bisakah Baku Tanya sesuatu Padamu?)**

**Bregh**

Gadis itu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya telapak tangannya yang berdebu. Mereka bertemu pandang untuk sekilas. Hanya satu kedipan.

Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke agak heran begitu menyadari sedari tadi pengantar paket yang ia sewa untuk mengantar perlatan dan bahan pembuatan karya seni kakaknya adalah perempuan.

Well, sejak tadi perempuan bertubuh mungil itu terus mengangkat barang berat dan itu memang keren. Tapi..-

"Ikuti aku."

Oh, ternyata dia bisa memahami bahasa daerah asalnya.._heh? Tunggu! Darimana dia tahu ia dari Jepang?

Huh! Itu sebenarnya tidak penting.

Cklek!

Gembok mobil telah dipasang kembali seusai barang-barang milik pelanggannya yang ada dihadapan ini dikeluarkan. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengikuti gadis kurir yang mengangkat box-box kardus berisi bahan berat dua tumpuk itu sama sekali tak terlihat kesulitan.

Pertanyaan 'sebenarnya dia manusia atau bukan?' sempat terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Tapi melihatnya bisa bicara, berjalan, dan tadi.._sepat bersin tertahan. Well, gadis kurir ini memang manusia.

Ha ha.

Sasuke bahkan merasa konyol dia memiliki pemikiran yang seperti itu tadi.

Ting!

Lift terbuka.

Diluar dugaan, beberapa penghuni flat menyapa si gadis kurir dengan bahasa alien mereka yang berbeda-beda. Namun, gadis kurir itu hanya menghadiahi mereka dengan anggukan kecil.

Hell! Dia terkenal di tempat ini? Memang dia tinggal disini? Pantas saja...~

Brughp.

"Itu, kamar 437."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang dimaksud dengan gadis kurir yang telah meletakkan kardus-kardus bawaannya di kursi tunggu sisi dinding kamar.

"A..ya, terima..-"

"Aku akan mengambil barang yang lain." gadis kurir itu menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di keningnya dengan gestur..._'yang menurut Sasuke' begitu menampakkan kesan arogan.

Sasuke 'benar-benar' terkejut. "Hei..-apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu tentang tidak memotong pembicaraan orang lain?"

Gadis kurir itu menatapnya dengan terhenyak. Namun, Sasuke 'merasa lebih' diejek lagi saat gadis kurir itu membuang tatapan mereka secepatnya. Seolah-olah dirinya 'tidak cukup pantas' untuk dilihat.

Bagus! Dia merespon._pikir Sasuke.

Tapi, setelah itu gadis itu merapatkan Jacketnya. "Aku tidak memiliki orang tua yang dapat mengajariku. Jikapun aku memiliki uang untuk menempuh pendidikan.._aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai kurir." dia menundukkan badan. "Kali ini aku minta maaf, sepertinya aku menyinggungmu. Dan terima kasih, telah memberiku pelajaran baru." gadis kurir itu pun berbalik pergi. Menjalankan rencananya yang telah tersusun sejak awal..-mengambil barang yang lain.

Glek!

Hei-! Dia pintar bicara sekali!

"Adik."

Pukh!

"!"

"Kau melihat apa sih? Hei! Ada apa dengan keningmu adik bodoh! Kau cari masalah dengan orang lain lagi?"

"He- iya...- ini cuma kecelaka-..eh, kau juga, sejak kapan kau muncul dari belakang? Ck! Mengagetkan saja!"

Itachi memamerkan senyum gelinya. "Haha..-tidak ada. Tadi aku hanya makan siang bareng dengan tetanggaku. Lihat..-dia namanya Loke Harnes Britainia. Bocah yang kubicarakan." Itachi menunjuk bocah yang duduk di kursi roda di sampingnya.

Bocah manis itu melambaikan tangannya kecil. "Salam kenal...~"

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Loke. "Oh, jadi kau bocah itu," ia lihat Loke mengangguk kecil dengan semangat. "Apa kau menyapaku karena teringat pedoman Kak Hinata-mu? Kakakku bilang, itu yang kau ucapkan setiap kali melakukan hal baik..."

"He..he.., itu hanya biar aku ingat saja pelajaran apa yang telah kupelajari, kakak. Karena aku dan kak Hinata tidak pernah sekolah. Jadi, kami mengambil pelajaran dari lingkungan sekitar. Aku senang berteman dengan kakak. Kakak ini, sepertinya orang pintar."

Gemas, Sasuke mengacak-acak puncak kepala Loke. Ia menatap Itachi yang menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"Benar kan? Bocah ini kritis sekali..-coba kalau otaknya itu sempat mencium bangku pendidikan. Dia bisa saja menjadi duplikatmu, Sasuke."

"Hemn, menurutmu begitu-?"

Loke memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini ngomongin apa. Tapi, yang pasti sekarang ia sedang menganalisa.

"Hehe.., kau itu polos sekali. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Karena itu, Loke. Kuberikan hadiah khusus untukmu."

"Itu pena?"

"Hemn, yah. Guruku memberiku ini saat aku jadi bintang pelajar. Sekarang, kuberikan padamu. Asalkan..-setelah fraktura kakimu ini sembuh. Kau mau sekolah di lembaga rekomendasian kami berdua. Kau mau?"

Ting!

"Whoaaaa...~itu beneran?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tinggal sekolah. Berprestasi. Aku dan Kak Itachi yang akan tanggung biayanya. Hn?"

"Tapi..-aku..." Loke mengurungkan niatnya mengambil pena bermakna berharga itu. Loke menggeleng kecil. "Aku sayang kak Hinata. Aku ga mau pergi jauh. Kakak ini datangnya dari Jepang kan?" bola mata hitam keemasan milik Loke menatap Sasuke seolah minta maaf.

Well, jawaban Loke benar-benar kejutan.

"Hemnn..., begitu? Kenapa tidak izin saja dulu. Bukankah kakakmu penulis MultiLanguage? Dia pasti juga 'pernah' mengemban pendidikan. Ya kan? Kalau kakakmu secerdas itu, kenapa kau harus dilarang untuk jadi cerdas juga?"_sebenarnya itu kalimat motivasi.

Hanya saja..-

Loke menggeleng. "Kakak itu selalu sibuk bekerja dan..-KAK HINATA!" tatapan mata Loke kontan berbinar-binar. Loke melambaikan tangannya semangat. Hei..-Kak Hinata? Apa gadis cerdas itu ada disini? "KAK HINATA DATANG!"

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara refleks menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Loke.

Sasuke mengernyit. Apakah si gadis kurir pembawa barang berat itu-? Yang Loke maksud? Sementara itu, mata Itachi memicing. Apakah gadis yang menyelamatkan uang 20 pounsterling-nya di pasar malam itu?

Hei..-tapi tidak ada orang lain di sisi gadis yang wajahnya terhalang dua box kardus yang bertumpuk itu.

Benarkah?

Diakah? Yang bernama Hinata?

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

Tik!

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. Ia bangkit dari terbaringnya. "Oke, apa menurutmu ini tidak membingungkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Itachi mengetuk-ketukkan kuasnya di tepi palet. Lantas dengan gerakan halus, ia kembali menggoreskan ujung kuasnya ke permukaan kanvas. Melakukan hobinya lagi.

"Itu tadi...-benar Hinata bukan?"

Itachi meletakkan kuasnya. Ia memutar hadapan duduknya. Bersedekap didada. Lantas menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. "Apa kau menyangsikan hal itu?"

"Bukan sepenuhnya..-tapi, apa maksudmu gadis kurir seperti dia yang..-ya..kau tahu maksudku."

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir. "Yah, sulit dipercaya? Kalau faktanya memang seperti itu kenapa tidak? Buktinya ada di dua kamar sebelah kamarku..-dan kalau memang rasa penasaranmu belum hilang aku bisa mengantarmu kesana untuk melihat-lihat koleksi karya tulisnya?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. "Shit!-Ow..."

Itachi tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa jidatnya masih agak 'nyonyor' gegara kejedot jidat orang lain. Ha...ha..

"Kau bercanda-? Mau ditaruh mana mukaku?"

"Heh?" kernyitan muncul di kening Itachi. Dia memilih membuka laci dan mengambil 2 Vol komik karya Hinata yang ia pinjam dari Loke beberapa hari terakhir. Ia mengangsurkannya ke Sasuke. "Maksudmu mengenai 'taruh muka'-mu? Biasanya kau justru..-"

"Masalahnya tadi aku menegurnya! Well, dia punya gaya bicara yang arogan dan suka memotong perkataanku. Dia tidak sopan dan aku sama sekali geli kalau tidak kuperingatkan. Dia justru bilang dia tak punya orang tua yang bisa mengajarinya tata krama. Dan jikapun dia punya uang untuk sekolah dia tidak akan bekerja sebagai kurir? Bukankah itu terkesan sombong sekali?"

"He...-bbffftt...hahaha.." Onyx Sasuke melotot. Melihat Itachi justru bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak..-tidak." Itachi meletakkan komiknya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Tapi, kedengarannya sekarang kau sedang merajuk? Gyahahaha...dasar adik kecil!"

Sasuke membanting diri kembali dikasur. Ia mengangkat si komik. Mengabaikan Itachi yang tertawa sepuas-puasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini buku apa lagi?"

"Yah...hehe, itu juga salah satu karyanya Hinata juga. Aku meminjamnya dari Loke tempo hari." Itachi kembali mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi khusus untuk ia gunakan waktu melukis. "Aku sudah membacanya, karyanya lumayan. Ia juga bisa jadi mangaka yang keren..-menurutku...-"

_Menurutku_

...__dia menarik._

_Itachi menyembunyikan senyumnya._

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

Loke menatap mata terkatup itu, begitu damai...~meski kelopaknya agak membengkak. Ia duga, kakaknya pasti memaksakan diri melakukan pekerjaannya tempo hari..._dan melupakan istirahatnya seharian penuh karena tertuntut kewajiban profesi.

Tapi, ia tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, ia mengecup kening kakaknya, dan melepas kacamata mines 4,5-nya. Suaranya mengalun perlahan. "Kakak, istirahat yang tenang, Loke janji akan belajar lebih giat dan ga akan ganggu kakak."

Humn, langit malam terlihat cerah tanpa awan. Hanya ada sepotong bulan sabit yang begitu cerah diatas sana. Kedua lengan Loke sandarkan di teralis jendela. Karenanya, ia sangat ingin menuliskan perasaannya yang bosan di langit -tampak- lengang nyaris kosong itu.

Tanpa sadar, lamunannya membuat sebuah buku dipangkuannya yang membahas mengenai politik khas bangsa Yunani berbahasa Greek karya kakaknya masih terbuka.._teracuhkan.

Buku itu memiliki judul 'περιστροφή ανεμόμυλος', berejaan 'Peristrofi anemomylos,' dan bemakna 'Putaran kincir angin'. Mengisahkan kekejaman sebuah secret company beraliran Fir'aun yang memiliki grub bawah tanah spinx. Mereka memiliki jalur militer illegal. Mereka juga memiliki markas yang bersambung hingga ke Pakistan dan memiliki misil untuk membangkitkan kesadaran dunia mengenai kehadiran malaikat kematian Shiro kasho semacam Shinsegumi bila di Jepang. Menyebarkan paham aliran aristokrat mereka dengan ritual aneh yang memiliki hubungan dengan penghianatan pemerintahan Eithiopia pada waktu itu.

Huft...-jujur Loke merasa bosan dengan buku yang bergenre politik seperti ini. Tapi, kata kakaknya, ia harus tetap mempelajari buku ini berulang kali agar paham mengenai politik. Walaupun kenyataannya politik itu terkesan 'kotor' dan 'menjijikkan'. Namun, kehidupan ini memiliki banyak sistem politik yang terselubung. Jadi, bila ia ingin mengatasi permasalahan didalamnya, ia juga harus tetap mempelajari politik.

Memang benar sih, itu juga menguak fakta bagaimana ia terselamatkan dari insiden yang dapat membuat kakinya ini patah pada waktu 'itu'.

Bagaimana ia bertemu Hinata pada pertama kalinya.

Ingatannya melayang jauh pada satu memori berdarah yang membuat hatinya terluka. Satu titik itu.

Waktu itu, sore menjelang. Ruam matahari yang masih merona di ufuk Barat belum tenggelam sepenuhnya dibalik berwibawanya perawakan bukit. Entah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, yang pasti Loke hanya ingat saat tubuhnya ditendangi segerombol orang binal dengan kaki-kaki kotor mereka. Tubuhnya dihantam batang penahan lampu tepi jalan berkali-kali hingga tulang-tulanhnya patah berdarah.

Sementara...-segerombol yang lain dari mereka mengendarai motor besar tengah memutari badan ringkih ibunya di gang kumuh tanpa penduduk yang banyak. Adapun mereka, mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi dari kekejaman manusia-manusia berkepribadian iblis itu.

Mereka menagih hutang. Dan bunganya yang setinggi patung liberty. Hutang itu adalah pertanggung jawaban atas produk gagal yang dihasilkan perusahaan ayahnya. Namun, saat itu ibunya juga baru saja jatuh bangkrut. Butik-butiknya yang bercabang di London menjadi tawanan pihak yang dihutangi. Ayahnya, Iruka Harnes Lobelaty baru saja meninggal dua hari sebelumnya karena penyakit jantung koroner. Dan saat itu, ia dan dan sang ibu tak mengerti bila dalam keadaan terdesak ayahnya sempat mengambil bantuan dari ketua para bandit itu. Hashirama Senju. Bandit itu memiliki penanggung jawab utama bernama Hashirama Senju.

Awalnya, mereka meminta dengan halus. Namun, setelah mengetahui ibunya koret uang..._maka kekerasan mulai terjadi tanpa menunggu komando dari Hashirama sendiri, yang mengontak dari seluler Azerbaijan.

Disaat tubuh ibunya yang lebam-lebam dan memiliki jejak darah yang mengucur deras tergolek tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan disudut gang. Dan nyawanya hampir-hampir menyusul ibunya. Kegaduhan terjadi begitu nyata.

Sejujurnya, Loke tak ingat apapun dari bagian kekacauan itu, kecuali sedikit. Sebelum matanya yang kian buram lantas menutup. Ia hanya ingat ada seorang kakak perempuan cantik berambut biru yang berpakaian piama dan jacket coklat hangat Out-of-date-nya berhenti berjalan di luar gang. Tanpa diduga, melihat kekerasan itu.._dia meletakkan sekardus mie instannya di trotoar.

Sampai kemudian baku hantam begitu menegangkan terjadi. Kakak perempuan bertubuh kecil itu membekuk hampir seluruh anggota bandit itu hingga mereka terkapar ditanah. Dengan cara bela diri anggunnya yang terlihat seperti teknik Taekwondo. Pada akhirnya, keadaan para bandit itu tampak seperti ikan laut mencicipi daratan.

Hari berakhir saat Loke membuka matanya. Terbangun ia berada telah berada di kamar privasi orang asing yang ia klaim milik kakak perempuan cantik yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Hinata Haruno no Akasuna Britainia'.

Loke meringis. Saat itu, Hinata tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Sementara tangan kakak cantik itu masih belum berhenti melakukan gerakan anggun di atas sebuah cahaya lilin kecil yang berlumur minyak yang menguarkan aroma obat.

Dalam satu putaran. Secara tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan lembut milik Hinata menekan kakinya yang patah..-dan memuntirnya dengan teknik anggun yang membuatnya berteriak keras sekali karena merasakan tulangnya yang patah digeser dalam satu sentakan.

Nafas Loke tersengal-sengal. Pandangannya buram-jelas-buram-jelas. Keringat membasahi kening dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun, setelah itu.._rasa ngilu yang sempat hadir karena fraktura tulang kakinya yang parah itu perlahan menghilang.

Saat ia hendak bertanya 'apa yang telah terjadi dan dimana ibunya?' Hinata telah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_'Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Tulangmu patah dan retak hingga hampir mencapai lutut. Tapi, kalau kau mau berjanji padaku akan beristirahat sampai kondisimu stabil. Aku mau jadi kakamu! Sepertinya kau anak pintar!, siapa namamu?'_

Mata Loke terpejam sesekali karena kelelahan. Ia rasakan jemari lembut Hinata menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di kening dengan cravant basah. Senyum dan perilakunya yang ramah seperti ibunya membuat ia merasakan nyaman.

_'Apa kau tidak mau memberitahuku?'_

Saat itu, Loke meyakini sesuatu.

_'A..ah...~hah..hah...t..tidak, k..kakak. N..namaku L-loke Harnes Lobelaty. K..kakak...t..terima kasih, telah menolongku'_

Tapi, entah kenapa setelah itu, raut wajah Hinata berubah tegang. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu dibalik rahasia marga 'Lobelaty' yang ia sandang.

_'A...h, k..kakak kenapa?'_

_'Humm, tidak ada. Hanya..sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama margamu? Bukankah marga itu..._millik pengusaha pemegang pabrik jacket yang kupakai?' _

Hinata menunjukkan label 'Harnes Lobelaty Boutique' di leher jacketnya. Mereka 'tertawa' bersama setelahnya. Kali ini, Loke 'benar-benar' yakin akan kebaikan hati kakak cantik bernama 'Hinata' itu.

_'Baiklah, kau mau jadi adikku? Aku...tinggal di flat sendirian.'_

_'Benar?! Kakak tidak bohong aku boleh tinggal?'_

_'Tentu saja! Asal kau mau berjanji ikut berjuang untuk sembuh!'_

_'Humn! Pasti, kakak.'_

Bahkan lidah Loke mulai terbiasa memanggil Hinata sebagai kakaknya.

_'Karena kau 'adikku'. Kak Hinata akan memberi..-satu penghargaan.' _Hinata mencolek hidungnya seolah ia telah menjadi adiknya sejak lama. _'Kau, boleh menyematkan marga 'lama' kakak di namamu. Loke Harnes Britainia'_

Dan sejak saat itu, Loke mulai menganggap Hinata sebagai hal yang paling berharga baginya..._sejak ia 'merasa', dirinya telah menjadi seorang bocah yang sebatang kara. Ia bahkan..memberikan kelonggaran Hinata tinggal di 'rumahnya yang lain' yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja mengurirnya setiap hari agar mendapatkan uang lebih.._untuk mengobati kakinya.

Humh..-Hinata adalah hal paling berharga baginya. Paling berharga.

Loke berdesah. Ia telah keluar dari lamunannya yang panjang. Mata keemasannya kini kembali berpaling ke buku berbahasa Greek yang membahas politik membosankan itu..-dipangkuannya. Pikirannya kini, sejalan dengan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia desahkan. "Kira-kira, kalau aku minta izin ke Kak Hinata besok, aku boleh mengambil tawaran Kak Sasuke dan Kak Itachi untuk sekolah tidak, ya?"

.

.

Aku menyayangimu, Kak Hinata.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

"Yes, mom. Understood."

_**(Ya, bu. Aku mengerti)**_

'Clik'

Ponsel ikut terayun searah lengan. Hembusan nafas panas yang dihempas kasar keluar dari hidung. Mata hijau Sakura menatap sekitar. Iamenggaruk tengkuk dengan pergelanan tangan yang tertekuk karena bosan. Ia sangat ingin menelepon Hinata untuk meminta bantuannya mengoreksi desain gaun yang ia buat. Bingung.

Tadi penasihat-nya mengoreksi bahwa ide karya desaiannya kurang _fresh _–dan Sakura tahu kemana ia harus bertanya. Tapi hari ini saudarinya itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sama sekali.

Ayolah Hinata...~ biasanya dia selalu menjadi malaikat bersayap imajiner indah dalam pandangan mata Sakura tiap kali bibir tipisnya mengungkap jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Tapi, sekarang barang di telpon saja tidak bisa. Phonecell saudari jenius-nya itu di-setting reject. Ah!

Sakura mengerti. Ia harus rajin-rajin mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh-?"

Seorang wanita. Dengan gaun simple berwarna biru selengan. Bergelombang pada lingkar dadanya. Memakai rok span yang bergelombang jatuh tepat di lutut. Dan jacket bulu beraksen motif harimau putih sintetis tingkat alfa melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau berniat masuk?"

Kalimat yang terlontar olehnya memang ramah namun beda lagi dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tatapan berkilat dan seringai aneh yang berhasil menaikkan bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Sakura.

Jemari bermain tanda tak nyaman.

"Y—ya, sepertinya begitu."

Mundur dua langkah memberi jalan. Sang wanita ramah masuk diikuti langkah lebar si gadi androgini.

Parfum mewah dan citrus memabukkan hidung membuat Sakura memalingkan muka. Wangi gadis berambut merah itu terlalu erotis. Memberi kesan tersendiri –saat gadis itu mengerling padanya.

Sakura gemetar.

"Kau, berniat membeli sasuatu?"

Melepas kacamata. Mata Onyx hitam menjerat wanita itu membuat Sakura meneguk ludah—karena mengingatkannya kepada mata seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke. Yang baru tadi pagi meminta maaf padanya dengan membuahkan sudut bibir naik beberapa mili setelah melihat ekspresi nyengir-nya begitu mengusap luka di keningnya.

Ingat? Ia menabrak kening Uchiha bungsu itu dengan kecepatan lari buru-buru ala kuda dan semangat baja ala banteng.

Ya. Mata wanita itu serupa dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, terlihat lebih lembut karena dia seorang wanita.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berada di dalam gedung butik mengikuti intuisinya.

"Hahah! Lihat wajah bodoh itu. Mom..~ dia cukup pantas untuk masuk dalam daftar pengisi ranjangku malam ini."

Bola mata Emerald melotot hampir keluar. Kedua kaki ramping berpantovel pink khas mundur empat langkah.

"Karin." Tegur Mikoto.

Yang ditegur menyeringai sebuas singa betina ingin kawin. "Che, begitu saja—sok. Aku tahu kau pernah dipakai hidung belang berkali-kali."

Sakura merasakan batang tenggoroknya menyempit kering begitu menyadari seringai Karin semakin menunjukkan ketertarikan sexsualnya yang menyimpang—melengkapi postur duduknya yang bisa saja membangkitkan gairah meletup jiwa pria normal di sofa butik berwarna ungu di sebrang.

"Ugh, abaikan saja dia—nak. Dia anak angkatku, bungsu yang diluar kandungan. Haah..~, mulutnya memang perlu divaksin sejak dulu. Kemarilah."

Emerald tegang beralih kepada siluet yang tengah melepas jacket bulu mewahnya dan menyerahkannya ke salah satu pegawai butik. Jemari berkuteknya yang mengayun menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Akan membeli apa? Aku bisa mengawasi _journey_-mu disini sementara waktu. Lagi ingin. Hehe.."

Cengiran ramah Mikoto membuat urat-urat tegang di wajah Sakura melunak. Lalu baru sadar apa tujuannya kemari.

"Ah. Bu—bukan bibi, saya kemari atas tugas dari dosen saya. Ingin bertanya kepada pemilik butik ini. Beliau berkata koreksi dan masukannya dapat membangun inspirasi saya."

"Aku." Sudut bibir mikoto naik satu inchi. "Kau mahasiswa Universitas Edimburgh kan?"

"Bagaimana-"

"Sudah kunilai, dia benar-benar bodoh. Mom...~" Karin menyahut dengan merogoh saku jacketnya.

Dan entah kenapa, dari pada memedulikan Karin dengan bibir lancangnya yang menyimpan racun. Sakura justru tertarik melihat _jaket Out-of-Date yang dipakai Karin, sama dengan yang pernah dipakai saudarinya._

"Omong, omong. Jangan percaya diri, kawan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu memuaskanku di ranjang. Aku punya bidikan sendiri yang lebih baik dari dirimu. Untuk saat ini."

Dahi Mikoto berkedut. Matanya menatap sengit Karin.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!AH! Ck—ngomong-ngomong, aku pemiliknya. Bagaimana kabar Kakashi? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto memperkosa pikiran Sakura.

"Maaf?"

"Hemn..-ya tutormu, aku kawan lamanya di dunia fashion. Ayo ikut aku, kelantai dua. Akan lebih baik bila kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Disini Karin akan menyakiti telingamu—Karin! Jangan merokok di dalam butik! Keluar!" penegasan garang Mikoto berakhir di balik kelokan tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Sakura mengekor.

"Ah, jadi begitu."

"Hamn, ya. Dulu pernah Kakashi merekomendasikan Mahasiswanya seperti Iruka, Genma, dan Obito untuk datang kepadaku. Meminta pendapat." Pin ditekan. Pintu ruang kerja privat terbuka dengan suara sambutan mekanik. Kedua pasang kaki melangkah masuk. "Kau harusnya bertanya pada Kakashi mengapa dia menyarankan agar bertanya padaku."

Sakura duduk di kursi tamu. Mikoto melemaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mulai membuka-buka arsip.

"Karena?"

Kekehan. "Yah, kalau tidak karena Kakashi sedang _mood _terhadap seorang mahasiswanya, berarti mahasiswa itu memang potensial—tapi, sepertinya.." Suara lembaran arsip dibalik. "—Kau menempati oposisi kedua. Karena dia sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan perawan. Haha! Aku tak menyangka dia menyimpang karena mahasiswa manis berkuncir kuda itu."

Sakura hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Antisipasi refleks—punggung tangannya membekap bibir kemerahan. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Kakashi tutornya yang ero terhadap mahasiswa gadis-nya justru menyimpang ke arah asisten tutor-nya yang manis itu..-Iruka, tak heran dia—cukup!

Sakura mual.

Mikoto menyeringai melihat gesturnya yang tegang.

"Itu sudah biasa, nak. Jiwa seseorang yang terlalu lama berkabung di dunia fashion, parfum, keindahan, lenggok erotis modeling. Terlebih dia sudah berada di undakan cukup tinggi. Meraba tubuh model demi mendapatkan ukuran tubuh yang benar-benar tepat ketika membuat kostum. Ideal dan semuanya sudah biasa seperti hukum kosmis. Dia akhirnya menyimpang. Awasi disekitarmu, orang-orang seperti itu banyak yang sudah eksis, nak."

Sakura berkeringat dingin.

Arsip diletakkan. Mikoto beranjak—melangkah mendekat.

Sakura menahan nafas.

"Aku lurus. Kau jangan khawatir."

Punggung Mikoto membungkuk. Menarik laci dibawah meja kayu para tamu dihadapan Sakura. "Yah, ku akui karyamu bagus. Detail. Aristokrat. Tetapi sudah terlalu umum—nak. Kau menggunakan motif garis-garis yang terlalu—yah, kesannya boring saja." Jemari lentik mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari sana. "Desain seperti milikmu aan cepat meroket tapi juga cepat tenggelam, dan—" kartu nama berpindah tangan. "Jika kau mau kau bisa datang ke acara fashion show-ku di gedung Amber calon milik Kakashi. Alamatnya jelas dan kau bisa sampai dengan taksi di sekitar sini."

Kedua kaki ber-heels runcing beralih mendekati rak arsip. Mata Emerald memandangi si kartu nama.

"Ini-"

"Yah, apapun yang kau pikirkan mengenai fashion show itu..-benar. Selain kau dapat bertemu dengan desainer terkenal dan mengamati hasil desain _exited _mereka. Kau juga dapat meminta pendapat putra bungsuku—dia penkritik yang lebih hebat dari aku. Tapi kusarankan kau olahraga jiwa dulu sebelum mendengar jarum meledak dari mulutnya." Mikoto terkekeh. Arsip ia kembalikan. Ia kembali ke kursi empuknya yang dapat berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. "Tapi jangan salah—dia selalu menyelipkan kalimat membangun kalau kau mau memandang sudut pandang kritikannya sebagai kepentinganmu sendiri—dan akan kuurus kau sebagai daftar tamu istimewa."

Sakura mendekap arsipnya. Pipinya merona. Suasana hatinya panas karena kegembiraan yang siap meledak. Ia Beranjak. "Ah! Terima kasih, bibi. Atas kesempatan yang anda berikan!"

Mikoto mengayunkan tangan. Tersenyum kecil. "Hmn, bukan masalah. Dan bila kau kurang nyaman datang sendiri, kau boleh membawa teman."

Rona merah di pipi Sakura kian tebal. Sangat anggun di mata Mikoto.

"Ah! B-boleh saya membawa saudari saya juga?"

"Tentu, Kakashi dan Iruka tak akan keberatan."

Sakura sempat menyesali dia mulai berkabung ditengah-tengah orang menyimpan ini—minus Mikoto seorang diri.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Karena tak di tiap event putraku bersedia datang. Kali ini dia mau karena ada sedikit paksaan. Juga.."__Luluh oleh permintaan bantuan Itachi membawakan paketnya. Kedua bocah itu masih saja.._

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah, t—tentu saja bibi! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Akan ku usahakan!"

Begitu langkah kaki si mahasiswi hyperactive menghilang di balik pintu. Mikoto menumpukan punggung tangannya di pelipis kiri. Senyumnya hadir.

"Gadis itu seperti duplikatku dulu. Haaaah...~"

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

"Lapar—eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Itachi meloloskan kepalanya dari lubang kerah T-shirt sederhanya yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari.

"Menunjukkan seni. Kepada Deidara."

Jembatan terbentuk diantara dua alis Sasuke. "Sekarang?"

Itachi mengambil kanvasnya yang sudah siap dengan lukisan fantasnya yang kesekian. Seorang iblis cantik yang memisah diri dari dalam telur naga yang berkobar api. Goresannya abstrak. Namun estetikanya tak bisa kabur dari kesan lukisan itu. "Kapan lagi? Hampir menunda dua hari. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia berkicau tentang 'seni adalah ledakan' yang tak terprediksi lagi di telingaku." Itachi mengetuk pelipisnya. Sasuke tertawa di kasurnya. Uchiha bungsu itu beranjak dari terbaring. Meletakkan i-pad-nya.

"Oke, oke. _I see._"

Itachi memasukkan lukisan berkanvas mini itu kedalam ranselnya setelah dibalut plastik khusus anti gores benda tumpul. "Ngomong-ngomong kau jadi datang ke gedung _Sir _Kakashi kan?"

Dengusan kesal. "Ya! kau memaksaku datang. Sebenarnya aku malas melihat ulat-ulat berpakaian vulgar yang berpose diatas panggung itu." Sasuke mengusap pucuk hidung. Itachi terkekeh. Lalu mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Sasuke bak perlakuannya pada anak kecil.

"Haha! Kau mulai merajuk lagi, dasar."

"Hei-!" Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Oke, oke. Aku keluar sekarang." kedua tangan Itachi terangkat. Kelopak matany yang berbulu mata lebat mengayun udara sekilas.

"Heh, tapi bagaimana aku bisa makan? Kau tahu jalan disini seperti labirin. Antar aku dulu, kakak."

"Apa-apaan anak kecil." Itachi tertawa lebih keras ketika memasang tas punggung itu. "Ajak saja Loke, dua kamar sebelah itu kamarnya." Ibu jari Itachi mengayun kepunggung. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu memandumu dari lantai ke lantai. Arah kita berbeda."

"Terserahlah, nanti ku ajak dia. Pergi sana!"

Kontra biasa dua Uchiha bersaudara berakhir saat Itachi keluar kamar sambil tergelak. Menutup pintu dengan berjalan mundur.

Tapi setelah itu—tatapan mata Itachi menggelap. Entah apa yang menjadi dasar kakinya bergerak, mendekati gadis yang duduk bersandar dinding di ambalan balkon jalur lantai tujuh belas. Dengan wajah tidurnya yang berkeringat dan nafasnya yang kian tak beraturan. Dia merintih. Seperti tengah tertusuk benda tajam. Sulit diterka oleh pemikirannya mengenai—sebenarnya seberapa besar adrenalin gadis itu karena tidur ditempat kritis.

_Deg—deg—deg—tuk—tuk—deg—deg—tuk—tak—tuk—deg—deg—deg— _begitu detak jantung Itachi berirama dengan suara ketuk langkahnya. Semakin ia mendekat. Gadis itu kian memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari. Dan Komik yang terbuka di pangkuannya dicengkeram.

Itachi semakin gusar.

Wajah pias kedua orang berbeda gender berhadapan. Kali ini Itachi hanya ingin mengguncang pelan bahu si gadis yang tengah berkabung dalam mimpi buruk. Dia butuh sebuah bantuan. Itachi sungguh tidak bermaksud lain.

Rintihan si gadis kian merikik. Jemari lain yang gemetar semakin mengeliminasi jarak.

"ARRGGGGHH!"

"Hati-hati!" tangan mencengkeram lengan yang lain.

_Wow._

Terbangun dari tidur. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Peluh menetes di pelipis. Nafas memburu kian memberat. Urat muncul di kening.

Begitu sadar apa yang terjadi, Itachi melepaskan lengan lain yang gemetar.

Hening sebentar. Hanya ada suara nafas yang memburu.

"A—aku berteriak diwajahmu?" Suara gagap hasil nafas yang pendek-pendek.

Dua langkah kaki si uchiha mundur. "He—m, kelihatannya seperti itu?" ujung telunjuk mengais lekukan pelipis. "Amn, sebenarnya itu tak penting. Tapi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Manik hitam menatap. Manik putih berpaling.

Gadis dengan jemari lentiknya yang serupa duri—menarik kerah jacket. Memperbaiki penampilan yang semula mengekspos selangkanya dari balik fabrik. Nafas kian teratur perlahan. Dua anggukan kecil kepalanya terwakili jawaban lisan. "K—kelihatannya seperti itu." Peluh mengalir lagi. Terdengar seperti plagiatisme.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." punggung yang tegap berbalik. Itachi terburu karena suatu alasan. Si gadis memperbaiki letak kacamata, masih berpaling. "Umn," punggung berbalik lagi, karena suatu kegusaran. Mereka saling berhadap wajah, tapi tak saling menatap. "Kusarankan, lain kali jangan tidur di tempat seperti ini,"

Janggal.

"—maksudku, bisa saja itu akan membahayakanmu saat mimpi buruk, seperti barusan."

Si gadis terpekur. Menahan diri mengangkat phonecell-nya yang bergetar di saku jaket. "Ah, terima kasih menolongku."

Itachi mengangguk sekali. "Aku tahu," manik putih menatap lurus punggung yang berbalik. Senyum rahasia Itachi tak ada yang tahu."Su kom, bek."_plagiatisme terselubung yang kedua.

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Vibra phonecell mengalihkan perhatian dari langkah kaki yang berlalu. Ditengah detak jantung yang masih memompa darah diatas batas normal. Hinata mengangkat phonecell.

"Hinata?"_itu suara Sakura. Yang memiliki semangat empat lima atas kartu nama desainer sekaligus pemilik butik ternama di tangan.

.

.

.

**Le Roman de TELEKINESIS**

.

.

.

Karin menyerapah. Melindungi dari angin yang berhembus, Ia menutupi pucuk rokoknya dengan telapak tangan yang memayungi—melengkung, dihadapan muka. Pematik ia nyalakan. Api kecil menyembul keluar seperti sihir pada awal kemunculannya.

Fussssshh!

Asap mengepul keluar dengan heboh untuk pertama kali. Seperti kebiasaan buruk, habis pakai Karin melempar pematik yang masih utuk ke selokan irigasi yang mengalirkan air deras menuju kanal-kanal. Ia melangkah dengan jalannya yang terhuyung. Sesekali senyum anehnya terlihat ketika hidungnya masih mencium aroma parfum gadis misterius yang menyelamatkannya Kisame sialan yang mabuk malam itu—seenak bokongnya menyentuh tubuhnya yang setengah teler.

Harum.

Aroma lavender kuat yang menenangkan pikirannya. Dari gadis berambut biru ahli beladiri itu. SIALAN! Umpatnya ketika feromonnya menanjak hany akarena mencium aroma lavender dari jaket buluk ini yang diberikan kepadanya..—hei! Tapi entah kenapa ia tetap suka memakainya kemanapun akhir-akhir ini.

BRENGSEK! Imajinasinya mengenai gadis berambut biru itu sungguh melayangkan pikirannya. Ia ingin sekali menerkam gadis itu di ranjangnya, megagahinya perut ratanya, menghirup aroma lavender lebih dari rambutnya, menyentuh tubuhnya, melumat bibirnya, dan melakukan segala imajinasi terliatya selama ini kepadanya. Tak peduli dia bersedia ataukah tidak. Jujur, Karin ingin memperkosanya kapanpun dia ada dihadapannya.

Haha! Karin terobsesi padanya. Seperti candu. Bahkan lebih terasa candu memikirkannya daripada sekedar rasa nikmat yang ia peroleh dari benda adiktif yang dihirupnya.

Dan—Ah..~

Karin puas habis menyerapahi gadis pinky itu, Sakura atau siapapun dia, Karin tak peduli. Tapi yang ia pedulikan, ia pernah melihat Sakura berambut pink norak –dalam pandangan Karin- itu pernah dijemput oleh gadis berambut biru kesayangannya. Jujur ia cemburu dan bila tadi tidak ada momy-nya. Pasti sudah ia lakukan adegan kekerasan kepada gadis itu seperti di komik gore kesayangannya.

Karin tidak bercanda.

Ia ingin menembuskan peluru di kepala pinky itu dan memperkosa sudarinya.

Apa ia terlihat seperti orang gila?

Haha! Bukankah sejak awal dirinya sudah gila?!

"Heeeaaahh! Sialan kau pink noraaaaak!"

Dash!

Batu di tendang. Benda bermasa lumayan berat itu melesat ke udara sebelum membentur seng pintu belakang restoran tetangga.

Karin mendecih. Ia memukul dinding dengan tinjunya.

Kenapa tak ia perkosa saja gadis berambut biru itu setelah menyelamatkannya? Sialan!

DRRRRRRMMMMMMM!

Raungan mobil box pizza mendekat dari belakang. Dan berhenti di belakan punggungnya.

"Hahah! Patah hati nona? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku. Aku menawarkan ranjang yang hangat untukmu di tempat yang tak buruk."

Karin merutuk dalam hati. Kalau momy-nya tak melarang ia merokok di dalam butik—ia juga tak akan keluar. Asal _delivery _pizza mesum ini tahu saja!

"Hei! Asal kau tahu saja gajimu elama setahu tidak cukup membayar sebuah ciuman pun dariku. Enyah kau!" perintahnya masih dengan memukul dinding sekali lagi.

Si penjual pizza terkekeh.

"Ayolah, nona. Aku punya sesuatu penawaran yang lebih berharga."

"Memang kau berani apa?"

Karin berbalik. Bersedekap di dada. Menatap sengit.

"Oh?" Tanpa Karin tahu, secara terselubung jari-jari si sopir yang melempar _kode rahasia _kepada seseorang yang ada dibelakang mobil box-nya. "Memang kau mau apa? Berlian?"

"Murahan! Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu. Keparat!" angin berhembus menerpa apapun termasuk jacket yang menguarkan aroma lavender—membelai indra penciuman Karin yang tergoda. "Aku hanya akan memperkosa satu orang. Asal kau tahu."

Seringai. Suara kian berat sekaligus beraura ringan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Benarkah?"

_Asal kau tahu, bocah rambut api.._

Jarum jam melangkah mundur. Mewanti-wanti Karin yang berbalik menjauh. Menyajikan punggung.

_Hitung mundur untuk kematianmu sendiri.._

"Kau terlalu jual mahal, nak."

Komentar si penjual pizza tajam. Jemari menunjukkan _kode rahasia lain._

_Tiga.._

_Dua.._

_Satu.._

"SEKARANG!"

Suara pintu box mobil _delivery _didobrak dari dalam.

Suara anjing, gemerincing rantai dan langkah kaki berat para penjahat mengejutkan refleksi Karin yang terlambat.

"SUIGET-EEEEOOOPPPPPHHH...!"

Dari belakang suara teriakkannya terpendam bekapan keras di mulut. Kacamata dan rokok terjatuh di jalanan. Membentur permukaan kasar mengucapkan selamat tinggal bagi tubuh meronta yang tergiring seorang pria kekar dengan dua pira kekar lain yang mendecih. Memprotes pekerjaan menculik semudah ini kenapa hars membawa anjing.

"MASUKKAN DIA!"

Sebuah perintah. Dan suara pintu mobil bak yang ditutup keras dari dalam. Hempasan badan yang mendesak ke ujung. Serta suara salakan anjing. Tak meninggalkan jejak sejak mesin mobil menderu. Melaju kencang. Pergi. Jauh ke tempat yang telah Karin prediksi sebelumnya.

**To be Continued**

**Di Chapter ini memang agak panjang. Jadi juga males ngedit. Maaf soal typo (s):D**

**Special thank's for:**

**yassir2374, Ryuki Akira, Sa-chan9797, Hilda9Achilius9Fitra **( Nggak, aku nggak tersinggung. Sama aku juga gak terlalu suka pasangan itu—cuman lagi pengen buat aja. Aku tetep centrik si mata putih. Hehe. Oh, ya. Hinata emang sakit. Maaf dibuat gitu. Gyaha!)**, Aizen L sousuke, Kyu-ru25, asmiajja, namika ashara, Vampire Uchiha, Jubeichanssie, deshitiachan.**

Dan untuk **TERLALU SPESIAL UNTUK 'ms.x'(guest) **dan** 'sasusakunaruhina(guest)**:

'_**Maaf, seseorang akan dapat melihat dan mengerti lebih jelas bila ia mau memahami secara mendetail. Mengerti alurnya. Menganalisis secara keseluruhan dan tidak setengah-setengah. Jika memang menurut anda alur yang saya ciptakan aneh, saya tantang anda sekalian untuk terus mengikuti fanfic ini sampai benar-benar complete. Jika menurut anda masih aneh. Silahkan paparkan dimana letak keanehannya dan jika memang fanfic ini tidak berisi sedemikian rupa. Mungkin saya baru akan menerima—Bila kualitas fanfic ini SAMPAH!. Anda sekalian memang tidak mengatakan demikian tetapi komentar kalian menunjukan seperti itu. Saya bukannya sombong tapi ingin memberikan penegasan. Terima kasih.'**_

Apa Alra kelihatannya ngotot banget di line atas?

Well, maaf saja. Saya tetep ramah kok sekarang. Menyikapi seseorang sesuai porsi. Dan memberi penegasan kepada seseorang sesuai porsi juga. Ghehehe!

Yang pasti,

**MAKASIH BUAT READER'S YANG MASIH SETIAAAAAA! FLAME BOLEH ASAL MASUK AKAL! OKE?**


End file.
